What If!
by Sitaelle
Summary: Hogwarts, 6º ano. Harry não é um super herói, ele tem desejos e vontades: Draco Malfoy, seu namorado. Ron e Mione estão lá pra ajudá-lo, mas Gina tende a acabar com o namoro, pois está na classe de Harry e em seu encalço. Slash HPDM. Enfim, acabou-se! t.t
1. Um homem trái com um beijo

**WHAT IF?**

**Capítulo 1 – Um homem trái com um beijo!**

What If

What if there was no light

Nothing wrong nothing right

What if there was no time

And no reason or rime

What if you should decide

That you don't want me there by your side

That you don't want me there by your life

Draco olhava pela janela do quarto com o mesmo olhar de sempre...

Frio!

Sentia o peito doer, mas não admitiria nem para si quanto mais para os outros...

Doía, e ele se perguntava quando aquela dor acabaria, era como se uma pontada amarga... arrependimento, tomasse conta dele e ele não pudesse fazer nada para conter.

Para variar havia brigado com Harry, uma briga boba mas algo que lhe rendeu uma bela dor no peito, essa mesma dor que o rasgava agora, a dor de alguma coisa querida ter sido tirada de si!

Quanto mais ele se lembrava dele mais a vontade de pedir perdão, mas ele era um Malfoy, e Malfoy's não pediam perdão!

Pela janela ele via a chuva escorrendo e sem poder fazer nada, parecia que até os céus choravam pela briga dos dois! Que ironia, o mesmo céu que ele diversas vezes amaldiçoou por permitir que Harry vivesse tão perto dele, agora era sua única companhia para encarar aquela dor muda, e que fazia com que ele sentisse o sangue escorrer por uma ferida aberta!

-Não posso me permitir chorar dessa forma, tenho que ser forte!

Mas já se passara uma semana desde que ele começara com esse discurso.

~ FLASH BACK ~

_Manhã de sexta feira, Harry e Draco estavam conversando depois do café da manhã, que como sempre havia sido no grande salão:_

_-Não concordo contigo! Acho que não deveriam existir 4 casas, deveria ser uma só! - Harry argumentava com Draco._

_-Mas se fosse uma casa só como nós sonserinos mostraríamos que somos superiores?_

_-Não por isso, Sonserinos são facilmente reconhecidos, pelo cheiro!_

_-E tem mais - bufou Draco - como os queridinhos de Dumbledore, poderiam mostrar que são os valentes de Hogwarts?_

_-Tudo bem, mas acho melhor irmos para aula, já está ficando tarde!_

_-Ok, ok, mas discutimos isso mais tarde? – Draco piscou em cumplicidade, e, soube que fora entendido._

_-Sim, mas que hora? Hoje tenho aula até às 18 horas e a última por coincidência é até com a Sonserina._

_-Sim, eu sei. Pode ser lá para 23 horas, como sempre?_

_-Sim, pode ser._

_-Me espere com uma decoração bem... aconchegante! - Draco simplesmente adorava ver Harry encabulado._

_-Ok! – Harry bateu uma falsa continência._

_Despediram-se como todas as manhãs, somente um olhar apaixonado! Ron e Hermione, já esperavam por Harry no batente da aula de transfiguração. Por sorte do trio maravilha, a professora ainda não estava na sala! O que custaria uns 15 pontos para a Grifinória caso estivesse. 5 por atrasar o início da aula, 5 por terem corrido pelos corredores e outros 5 pelas vestes amassadas. Sentaram-se juntos a Neville e Dimas, Gina estava mais atrasada que os três, o que era estranho, pois Gina, se mostrava mais preocupada com as aulas do que a própria Hermione (às vezes, como Mione amava dizer sempre que podia), mesmo assim era estranho. A Profa. McGonagal chegou e pediu para que abrissem os livros na página 189. A matéria daquele dia seria, como transfigurar uma folha de papel num pedaço de tecido, e, foi hilário ver a folha de Neville dançar e cantar ao invés de se transformar! As risadinhas apenas irritaram mais a professora, que acabou usando um "incendio", para acabar com a baderna. Ron esbarrou no braço que Harry usava para segurar a varinha, e, a mesma foi parar debaixo da mesa. Ao se abaixar para toma-la chocou-se com olhos de cobiça sobre si._

_-Gina..._

_Foi silenciado pelos lábios quentes da ruiva. Em péssima hora diga-se de passagem, pois Draco levava um recado para McGonagal, a Professora Sprout gostaria de vê-la. Este ficou estático à porta quando viu a cena. Ele e toda a sala de aula._

_-Gina! - Draco gritou possesso. Naquela hora se ele pudesse ter arrancado os cabelos ruivos, ele o teria feito! O que o deixou mais surpreso foi a reação de Harry, não estava nem mesmo abalado!_

_- Sr. Malfoy posso saber por que está atrapalhando minha aula? -Indagou a professora McGonagal._

_-É, sim, Sra. desculpe. A Profa. Sprout deseja falar-lhe! Em sua sala! - explicou ele meio reticente._

_-Grata pelo recado Sr. Malfoy pode retirar-se agora._

_Draco saiu sem olhar nos olhos verde-esmeralda que o encaravam, com um misto de medo e vergonha. Medo pela reação intempestiva e vergonha por ter deixado a situação ir aquele extremo, sabia dos sentimentos de Gina, mas fingiu não ser com ele._

_Todos sabiam que ele e Draco estavam namorando e já fazia bem um tempinho. Certo, tinha só 3 semanas. Eles descobriram estar apaixonados quando era Carnaval. _

~FLASH BACK DO FLASH BACK~

**Harry decidiu se vestir de Homem-Aranha pela famosa frase que tio Ben diz a Peter antes de ser morto "grandes poderes trazem consigo grandes responsabilidades" às vezes Harry se sentia assim, e, embora não conhecesse muito de histórias trouxas Ron disse que aquela fantasia combinava muito com o amigo principalmente por ressaltar a cor dos olhos do garoto, o que soou meio homo, mas, mais tarde descobriram que o comentário viera de Hermione.**

**Já Malfoy vestiu-se de Pierrô, desde pequeno sua mãe o contava essa mesma história trouxa! A história de uma donzela, chamada Colombina, ficar indecisa pelo amor de dois jovens, um deles fanfarrão, cheio de charme e muito Senhor de si o Arlequim, o outro tanto mais discreto, cheio de sentimentos contidos em cada movimento, esse era Pierrô. O personagem que Malfoy encarnara... **

**Era uma linda festa feita em Hogsmade, feita mais para os estudantes de Hogwarts esquecerem, como estava sendo a vida tão complicada com a ascensão de Voldemort, e, Harry queria ir sem ser reconhecido por isso preparou duas fantasias, a do homem aranha estava por baixo de uma de pirata. Assim que subiu nos trestálios com Ron, Mione, Neville e Luna tirou a roupa de pirata e a guardou num canto da carruagem. Ron estava vestido como um marinheiro, com direito a chapéu e tudo mais, Mione estava vestida de Fada, tinha um linda varinha de condão lilás, o vestido todo em tons de azul e um sapatinho branco com detalhes em prata davam a Mione um ar meio espectral, Neville vestido pomposamente como um leão e Luna de gnomo, ela disse que faria uma homenagem a um povo tão incompreendido!**

**Chegaram ao Três Vassouras e encontraram o Pub com uma decoração um tanto quanto diferente. Estava em tons de vermelho e cor de rosa, para Ron e Mione um prato cheio, admitiram a pouco mais de um mês que estavam apaixonados, embalando assim um romance. Sobravam Harry, Luna e Neville. Os dois últimos pareciam encantados com a decoração e com a fantasia um do outro. E por esse motivo nem deram muita conversa para Harry! Mas o que mais preocupava o grifinório era a quantidade de cupidos que se encontrava no lugar, acertando todos sem distinção! Foi quando este olhou pela porta e viu um charmoso Pierrô com olhos brancos entrar pela porta do Pub. Este olhou o lugar com ar altivo.**

**Mas mesmo assim foi entrando e se familiarizando com a decoração, que ele achava meio alegre demais! E seus olhos pousaram sobre um Homem-Aranha, um tanto quanto másculo que o olhava intensamente e que sem dizer uma palavra se aproximava do outro, e sem pedir licença, foi o beijando, não se sabe ao certo quem começou. E a essa altura eles pouco ligavam. Até que um cupido os viu e flechou em cheio a ambos.**

**Agora já se olhavam de um jeito especial. Sem cerimônias, com afeto, e sem os tradicionais palavrões e xingamentos.**

~FIM DO FLASH BACK DO FLASH BACK~

_Depois de descobrir essa paixão mascarada pela raiva, começaram a se tratar cada vez melhor e até se respeitar, foi quando surgiu o namoro! Depois foi só alegria, não que enfrentar os melhores amigos por causa de Malfoy fosse o ideal de alegria que Harry tinha, afinal de contas, os amigos estavam sempre com ele, e Malfoy tinha acabado de entrar em sua vida, mas ele já se sentia completo com o sonserino por perto. E sentia seu coração aquecido, como se nada pudesse dar errado!_

_O que mais enlouquecia Harry naquele momento era saber que não tinha culpa no cartório e ter que pagar por causa de Gina. Ela pisou na bola, muito feio com ele agora. E para aquilo, não havia mais perdão._

_Saiu da sala e foi direto às masmorras e tentou, sem sucesso passar pelo quadro que não se moveu e mandou que este fosse embora, com total rispidez! Harry enlouqueceu e Filch quase o pegou dando voltas pelo castelo à noite. Quando chegou à Sala Precisa, foi recepcionado por um vazio imenso, Malfoy não estava lá, ninguém estava, além dele! E foi um pesadelo, ver o quanto o Sonserino fazia falta, mesmo, que fosse por um curto período de tempo!_

_Então ele chegou, entrou, sentou-se na poltrona de um vermelho vivo, encarou Harry que estava em uma cadeira de madeira com detalhes dourados. Sem dizer uma palavra continuava olhando o moreno, que sem saber como reagir, levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro._

_-Bem, olhe, Draco. - Ele começou sem jeito._

_-Potter, diga-me só por que. - Harry se surpreendeu. Draco não o chamava de Potter desde o início do namoro._

_-Porque o que, Draco?_

_-Não me chame de Draco. Você perdeu esse direito. - Draco disse frio como sempre._

_-Pode me dizer o que fiz?_

_-Como se não fosse mais que o suficiente, eu o encontrar agarrando aquela Weasley, durante a aula de transfiguração, Potter, me dê algo em que acreditar._

_-Eu não estava me agarrando à Gina, ela que me beijou!_

_-A Potter faça-me o favor, se fosse assim, porque em baixo da mesa?_

_-Eu deixei minha varinha cair e..._

_-Ah que conveniente, sua varinha caiu no exato momento em que a dela também foi ao chão? Por Merlin, Potter pelo menos minta direito. - Disse o loiro, com uma ponta de indignação na voz!_

_-Pare com as piadas Draco!_

_-Então pare de achar que sou criança e me conte a verdade!_

_-Mas eu já contei! - Disse Harry quase suplicando._

_-Não tenho outra escolha._

_-O que você vai fazer? Matá-la por me beijar?_

_-Não seja dramático. Eu quero terminar com você! - Cuspiu a última frase como se ela o rasgasse ao meio._

_-Não pode estar falando sério! - Disse Harry incrédulo, quase cambaleante. Para ele era como ver Cedric Diggory morto, era como se o mesmo choro fosse brotar a qualquer instante._

_-Estou Potter, como está mais que claro que você não conseguiu esquecer a Weasley fêmea. Deixo o seu caminho livre pra ficar com ela! Assim, quando você decidir com qual dos dois vai realmente ficar, me procure, porque pode não parecer... mas, eu estava começando a me... Apaixonar por ti! - Essas últimas palavras rasgaram Harry, ele sem saber o que fazer, ficou no chão, chorando e vendo Draco se afastar, atingir a porta e dar uma última olhada no Grifinório!_

_Depois disso cada vez que se viam, Harry ficava com os olhos marejados e Draco com o coração dilacerado e foi isso durante uma semana. Até que Harry tomou postura de não se importar tanto com ver ou não Malfoy, e até gostar de ver o loiro vagando por Hogwarts sem aquele brilho sonserino no olhar._

~FIM DO FLASH BACK~

Tenho que ser forte, tenho que ser forte, era o mantra que Draco repetia para si mesmo toda vez que Harry se aproximava, aquele perfume, aquela pele, aquela voz, os sorrisos, os olhos verdes! Ah, aqueles olhos verdes, que tanto o fizeram suspirar quando era visto com ternura, com afeto, ou até mesmo desejo!

O que naquele momento parecia um passado extremamente distante, afinal de contas, Harry agora o ignorava, e se fosse outra pessoa, ele até diria que estavam voltando a trocar farpas mesmo que fosse só pelos olhares inflamados de um sobre o outro, é impressionante, como um olhar tinha o poder de passar coisas tão difusas, tão diversas, e tão absurdas! Draco continuava ali, encarando a janela com um olhar triste e perdido rezando aos céus para que aquela situação fosse um sonho e que ele acordasse com uma leve enxaqueca, e Harry estivesse ali, segurando a mão dele. Com um de seus olhares mais lindos. O olhar de carinho.

Mas agora, era como se não houvesse luz, para ele,

tudo certo ou tudo errado, era a mesma coisa.

Sem tempo à não ser o que passava longe de Harry.

Nenhuma razão para sorrir, nenhuma rima, ou mesmo poema.

Ele só queria que Harry se decidisse.

Se lhe queria ao seu lado.

Se lhe queria em sua vida.


	2. Faça amor, não faça guerra!

**N/A: Bem... eu sei que devia ter vindo no início, mas, me conhecem... Fic com menininhos fazendo coisas lindas e felizes, no caso Harry e Draco, se não gostam, existe aquele botãozinho vermelhinho alí, que resolverá todos os seus problemas. ****XD **

**Ja Ne! **

**Capítulo 2 – Faça amor não faça guerra!**

What if I got it wrong

And no poem or song

Could put right what I got wrong

Or make you feel I belong

What if you should decide

That you don't want me there by your side

That you don't want me there in your life

Aquele sentimento não tinha tamanho. Era como um pedaço do céu caindo em sua cabeça! Seus dias passaram como se nada tivesse mais tanta importância! Queria gritar, queria bater em Harry, queria socá-lo até ele não poder mais levantar do chão! E não fazia questão nenhuma de esconder isso do outro! Estava com os sentimentos frustrados!

Se o que sentia era pesar, estava com uma ínfima vontade de nunca mais sentir essa "coisa", nunca mais, mas primeiramente, cobrou uma explicação, uma resposta, qualquer coisa que pudesse fazê-lo entender o porquê daquilo, porque de estarem a tanto brigados por uma bobagem.

-Bobagem, aquele Draco é um idiota! - Harry dizia para Ron e Hermione.

-Eu sabia Harry, sabia que era só questão de tempo até aquele Malfoy-nariz-em-pé mostrar as verdadeiras garrinhas pra todos! - Ron dizia com um sentimento de vitória sobre Harry.

-Mas não se esqueça que continuaria tudo bem se Gina não tivesse me agarrado durante nossa aula de transfiguração! - Respondeu num tom inflamado e antipático.

-Hei, meninos, olha lá o que dirão - pronunciou-se Hermione, que até agora estava quieta. Estavam no dormitório masculino, fazia um friozinho gostoso naquele dia. - Não é porque Harry e Draco brigaram que eles não poderão reatar. E além do mais, - olhou pra Harry com olhos inquisidores - todos sabíamos que Gina é apaixonada por você Harry, só você que se fingiu de bobo e não quis nem falar no assunto. Devia ter prestado mais atenção aos sinais que ela te deu Harry, mas pra variar vocês meninos não identificam os sinais!

Harry sabia muito bem o que ela queria dizer, ele se lembrou quase que gargalhando de todas as vezes que Hermione quase se jogou nos braços de Ron e ele nunca percebeu os "sinais" que ela lhe deu.

Ron, ao que pareceu também entendeu o recado quando corou, tornou mais vermelho que seu cabelo, tentando disfarçar a cor ele levantou e foi até o banheiro!

-Vocês meninas que esperam um tanto... Demais de nós, me diga quem perceberia que aquela coruja apaixonada que recebi era sua, apesar dela ter as iniciais HG no final da mensagem? Teria que ser uma pessoa muito... deixa para lá! - bufou ele e saiu do banheiro.

Harry e Mione caíram na gargalhada, mas nada disseram! Foi mais um sorriso mútuo, cúmplice. O primeiro sorriso verdadeiro que se via no rosto de Harry desde que Malfoy havia se afastado dele!

Seu coração apertou ao lembrar do outro. E ele se sentiu incompleto.

-Vou dar uma volta! - Disse ele se levantando da cama.

-Vou com você! - Disse Mione ainda com um sorriso nos lábios.

-Não, prefiro ir sozinho! Acho que preciso pensar! - disse sem graça.

-Tudo bem, amigão, é bom que aproveitamos para matar a saudade! - Disse Ron piscando para Harry e Hermione se viu quase que um pimentão. E deu um sorrisinho muito tímido.

Apesar de Ron e Harry dizerem que era uma coisa normal, ela sentia uma vergonha imensa do amigo, quando esse tipo de assunto surgia entre eles, e não era sem razão, quando Ron estava bêbado então, é que não era sem motivo! Harry não era bobo, quanto mais inocente! Mas, na cabeça de Hermione, ele só conhecia a anatomia masculina, por namorar Malfoy há tanto tempo. Certo, 3 semanas, mas mesmo assim, ele nunca tinha chegado a ter relações mais íntimas com meninas.

Do mesmo jeito alegre que ele se levantou da cama, se manteve até passar o batente da porta do dormitório. Não tinha a mínima vontade de ter uma Hermione no seu pé o perguntando como ele estava, ou se ele estava bem, ou qualquer outra pergunta que ela pudesse fazer, vendo a tristeza que agora estava em seus olhos, ele precisava realmente de um tempo pra ele, sozinho, precisava pensar. Não desistiria de Draco assim tão facilmente. Não estava nele desistir de nada, quanto mais de alguém a quem ele devia uma boa parte de si mesmo! Foi algo valoroso para Harry o que ele fez durante o início daquele ano, desafiou o próprio pai por Harry, abdicou da fortuna dos Malfoy, e até teve uma briga com a mãe, a única pessoa que Harry tinha certeza que fazia realmente falta pro sonserino. Tudo por ele, por Harry, pelo grifinório de olhos verdes hipnotizantes!

Que, diga-se de passagem, era completamente apaixonado pelo sonserino de face altiva e olhos acinzentados, mas o que fazer agora? O que fazer com aquela situação? Estava perdido em pensamentos quando uma porta materializou-se na frente dele, era a Sala Precisa, seus passos inconscientes o tinham levado àquele lugar, aquela sala que o tinha dado tantos momentos de prazer, e tantas horas adoráveis ao lado de seu querido Draco!

Ele entrou e viu uma decoração um tanto quanto peculiar, tudo em tons neutros à frios, tudo o chamava, tudo tinha um "q" arrogante, algo que lhe lembrava Draco...

-Bem sonserino, para a vontade de um Grifinório! Estou surpreso! - disse uma voz fria, mas cheia de sentimento.

Quando Harry se virou, se deparou com um par de olhos cinza, o encarando com vontade! Mas ele não via nada, só um vazio, infeliz e constante, para sua própria surpresa, uma lágrima solitária, que refletia a dor daquele coração dilacerado. Seu reflexo naqueles olhos estava distorcido, Draco agora chorava.

-Só me diga porque, só um porque, e eu te deixo em paz! - disse o loiro entre soluços contidos.

-Não há nada a ser dito, você mesmo disse que não queria explicações. Sofri durante todos esses dias, esperando ouvir sua voz, e, torcendo para que fosse um pesadelo o que me afligia! Mas não todos os dias eu me forcei a acreditar que você e só você foi o culpado, por não querer me ouvir, por não querer saber o quanto eu sofri com aquela situação.

Draco fez menção de ir embora, mas foi agarrado por um Harry também choroso, o choro do loiro era mudo, enquanto o do moreno era escandaloso, doloroso, e ele sabia o porquê.

-Senti sua falta, falta de seu cheiro, sua voz, sua pele...

Your skin

Oh yeah, your skin and bones,

Turn into something beautiful,

You know, you know I love you so,

You know I love you so.

Draco não conseguia mais se segurar, a vontade de ter Harry por perto também era mais que uma vontade agora, era uma espécie de necessidade! Harry era um vício para ele e sabendo disso não seria por muito tempo que ele se seguraria. E ouvir Harry cantado com aquela voz rouca aqueles versos que ele conhecia tanto, só o fez se apaixonar mais e mais pelo moreno! De repente um trovão tímido se fez soar do lado de fora da janela! Era como se os céus pedissem a reconciliação dos dois, foi uma semana separados, uma semana dizendo que não se queriam mais, que num segundo parecia apenas uma lembrança distante, um algo que nem se lembrariam no outro dia. E Draco finalmente cedeu aos carinhos de Harry, que agora cantava músicas trouxas para seus ouvidos necessitados de carinho.

My song is love

Love to the loveless shown

And it goes up

You don't have to be alone

Your heavy heart

Is made of stone

And it's so hard to see clearly

You don't have to be on your own

You don't have to be on your own

-Não cante essa música! - disse Draco num tom divertido.

-Por quê? Só porque ela te lembra o seu coração... De pedra? - rebateu o outro.

-Não... você está fora do ritmo! - disse Draco, se aproximando de Harry e o presenteando com um beijo nos lábios. - Senti sua falta. Senti muito sua falta. Não brinque comigo!

-Eu nunca brincaria com você! Sabes disso! A culpa não foi minha e...

Silenciado por lábios quentes, Harry se entregou às sensações que corriam seu corpo.

A volúpia daqueles lábios surpreendeu Harry, que cedeu prontamente ao apelo mudo do sonserino. Dando passagem para que a língua deste invadisse sua boca.

-Eu não me importo com o passado. Quero você no presente e no meu futuro.

Dessa vez foi o impulso do moreno que selou aquela boca rosada. Enquanto se beijavam, Harry os guiou até a cama, se deitou com Draco naquele lugar maravilhoso, que lindamente decorado, estava com a colcha verde pálido. Um belo tom, com figuras difusas de dragões, travesseiros enormes e fofos, um leve cortinado de voil, que pendia de todos os lados da cama, do teto até o chão. Ela cheirava Priprioca, um cheiro doce e ao mesmo tempo penetrante. Era um cheiro que os dois sempre associavam ao desejo que sentiam um pelo outro, e que os fazia delirar.

-Draco...

-Sim.

-Eu... Amo...

-Diga logo Harry! - disse Draco se divertindo com o embaraço do moreno.

-Eu senti sua falta e... - disse num sopro.

-E... -disse o loiro

-Eu gosto muito de você e. - disse Harry, com uma pontinha de vergonha.

-Fala logo! - Draco esbravejou, quase sem paciência com o outro.

-Certo, é que eu descobri essa semana que ficamos longe, é que eu te amo. - disse quase num sussurro.

Não sabia se a expressão de Draco era mais de surpresa ou de contentamento, geralmente quando o Grifinório se enrolava para dizer algo, é porque era comprometedor! Não que o sonserino achasse comprometedor receber uma declaração daquelas do namorado mas, com certeza não era fácil pra Harry dizer aquelas palavras. Este agora fitava o teto. Perdido nos próprios pensamentos e sem saber se tinha feito a coisa certa ao ter contado ao outro sobre seu amor. Entendendo os "sinais", o loiro tocou de leve a face do moreno.

-Harry, eu também amo você! - disse com uma voz tão sincera que surpreendeu a si próprio.

-Mesmo? - os olhos de Harry agora brilhavam, cintilando à meia luz, que anunciava um entardecer.

-Que tolo patético me tornei desde que comecei a namorar você!

-Não tolo, e nada patético, você deixou seu lado sentimental florescer! E isso é mágico. - disse o moreno com as íris marejadas, estava chorando mas era um choro até prazeroso, contando com as outras lágrimas que derramou no início daquela semana por causa daquela pessoa que agora se tornara outra vez doce e afável ao toque das mãos dele.

-Esses seus olhos me hipnotizam, é um verde que não existe em nenhum lugar, em nenhum tempo... Nunca vi olhos como os seus, sabia? - dizia num tom totalmente apaixonado! - E não quero ver olhos que não sejam os seus.

Agora estavam um sobre o outro. Draco sobre Harry repousando sobre aquele peito másculo, mas sem exagero, a prática do Quadribol deu a Harry um físico um tanto quanto desejável. E Draco era o "único" (como ele deixava bem claro pra Harry) que podia desfrutar daquela vista extraordinária.

Estavam a tanto tempo naquela posição que Draco se esqueceu até que horas eram, e, só acordou quando sentiu um raio de sol invadir a janela. Estava embaixo do lençol fino da mesma cama na qual adormeceu com Harry. Só que amanhecera sem roupas, mas constatou sem muito esforço que elas estavam próximas, quase ao alcance das mãos, não fosse por algo quente que o prendia pela cintura. Era um braço, o braço de Harry, que estava o segurando com força e autoridade.

Draco sorriu em silêncio.

Agora sim sua felicidade estava completa. E ela tinha nome e sobrenome: Harry Potter.

The green eyes

Yeah the spotlight

Shines upon you

How could

Anybody

Deny you?

I came here with a load

And it feels so much lighter

Now I´ve meet you

And honey you should know

That could never go on

Without you

Green Eyes

N/A: Ohayo! Pessoas, para quem não conhece a Lice, bem, prazer, sou ficwritter à pouco tempo, e, sempre tento crescer como escritora, pois declaradamente é isso que quero fazer pelo resto da minha vida. E, as minhas notas, agradecimentos e afins, sempre são enormes, MESMO! E, bem... Eu realmente agradeço à quem lê, favorita, e, bota alertas nas minhas histórias, elas demoram, mas, vem! What If, é como todos sabem, uma música do Coldplay, menos famosa que muitas por aí, e, com certeza maravilhosa, como todas da banda. Eu me inspiro em músicas, ou em histórias alheias para encaixar Harry e Draco, porque eu realmente acho um casal digníssimo, e, sem mais delongas... (Que já foram muito longas).

A história está sendo revista, por mim mesma (E, acredite meu senso crítico funciona muito bem t.t), eu estou tirando todos os erros de digitação, internetêz, e, quaisquer outros problemas, que a história tenha. Afora ela mesma, que foi um grande problema, escrever, começar (e cair, porque eu recebi críticas horríveis quando estava começando), e, concluir. Algo que eu amei e ainda amo tanto. Bem...

Beijos à todos, e, continuem acompanhando. \o/


	3. A maior sabedoria é a de conhecer se!

**Well, vamos às apresentações, fic de Harry e Draco, não gosta, "Oh... que nojo?" feche a janelinha naquele botãozinho vermelho. Sita, não se responsabiliza pela degradação da inocência de ninguém. **

**Capítulo 3 – A maior sabedoria é a de conhecer-se!**

Oooohhh that's right

Let's take a breath jump over the side

Oooohhh that's right

How can you know it when you don't even try?

Oooohhh that's right

Eles estavam dormindo, juntos na Sala Precisa. Draco como sempre foi o primeiro a acordar e agora fitava um ponto qualquer da parede, era manhã de sábado, já deveriam ser umas 09 horas da manhã, mas ele não estava preocupado, todos os sábados de manhã os alunos tinham direito de visitar Hogsmead, o que tornavam Hogwarts um lugar mais agradável, na opinião de Draco, ele sempre quis que a escola fosse mais vazia mesmo.

Mas naquele momento nada daquilo importava, ele na realidade só se importava com certo moreno que agora estava ao seu lado naquela cama, e, que o segurava como uma criança segura um bichinho de pelúcia amado. Como ele sentiu falta daquele abraço, daquela voz cantando aquelas músicas trouxas com tanto sentimento, sentia falta até de ouvir os roncos de Harry. Que parecia estar num sono profundo, mas ao mais leve mexer de Draco, voltava a dar sinais de vida.

A vida deles agora estava de novo nos eixos, haviam reatado o namoro e tudo estava caminhando até bem, fora as dores de cabeça de Harry, que agora pareciam estar mais freqüentes.

-Harry? - disse num sussurro gostoso.

-Am? - respondeu o outro numa voz preguiçosa.

-É hora de acordar. - disse no mesmo tom de antes.

-Não quero levantar agora, aqui está bom.

-Mas temos que ir. - disse agarrando a mão do moreno e beijando-a. - Temos que tomar café, com Granger e o Weasley, depois fugir dos comentários maldosos dele e temos que namorar nos jardins, ver o pôr do sol juntos, jantar no Grande Salão e...

-E o que mais Senhor Planeja tudo?

-Dormir aqui de novo, como dormimos essa noite.

-Gostei da última parte do plano. Achei muito interessante.

-O que o Senhor Não-gosto-de-Planejar gostou, da descrição do nosso dia de hoje?

-Não... Gostei de saber que dormiremos juntos de novo, hoje a noite. - disse distribuindo beijinhos no pescoço de Draco.

-E porque não dormiríamos?

-Bom, não sei, você poderia ter uma das suas dores de cabeça?

-Não nos esqueçamos que o testa rachada aqui é você!

Riram juntos assim, como fariam durante uns bons 5 minutos antes de levantar da cama fosse mencionado de novo!

Levantaram-se preguiçosamente, e vestiram-se. Saíram do quarto e rumaram juntos para o Grande Salão. Pelo que se via no teto, lá fora fazia um dia lindo. Sentaram-se na mesa da Grifinória com Ron e Mione. Gina também estava lá, mas ao ver o "casal" se aproximar, teve um colapso e se retirou dizendo que já tinha terminado. Na realidade, todos perceberam que desde o "incidente" ela se tornou cada vez mais reclusa à convivência de Harry, e, este nada fez para impedir o afastamento, ele achava que seu "namoro" estava mais seguro sem a presença dela.

-Bom dia! - disse Harry com um sorriso radiante aos amigos.

-Bom dia Harry! - foi a resposta deles, que logo viram Malfoy em seu encalço.

-Bom dia! - disse o loiro.

-Bom dia! - respondeu Mione

Sentaram-se a mesa com os outros, e ficaram num silêncio até confortável, até que Hermione quebrou o gelo.

-E então rapazes. Como foi a noite? - disse ela dando uma piscadela para o moreno que ficou rubro.

-Não poderia ter sido melhor! - respondeu Draco uma voz apaixonada.

-Poderia sim, eu poderia estar lá em cima dormindo abraçadinho com você, sem precisar tomar café! - respondeu o moreno.

-Que é isso Harry? Precisávamos repor as energias. - disse em tom brincalhão.

Agora o vermelho era Ron, que estava começando a ficar um tanto desconfortável com a conversa. Vendo isso a namorada deu um rumo novo para a conversa.

-Como foi que vocês se entenderam? - ela disse.

-Bom, digamos que Draco não resiste ao meu charme então assim que me viu caiu em si e viu a burrada que tinha feito. Pedindo desculpa de joelhos!

Agora todos da mesa riram da cara que Malfoy fez para Harry, porque apesar do moreno ter soado bem convincente, todos ali sabiam que era simplesmente impossível Draco Malfoy se ajoelhar, ainda mais para pedir perdão a ele. À não ser que tivesse feito promessa, jamais pedia perdão quanto mais de joelhos. E o moreno não era exceção.

-Só nos seus sonhos Potter! - disse amargo.

-Credo gente, que namorado mais amargo me arranjaram, hein? Ele nem entende brincadeiras... - disse a última frase de modo dramático.

-Com licença, senhores e senhorita. - disse fazendo uma leve reverência respeitosa a Mione. - Mas o bom humor de meu digníssimo namorado afetou meus nervos e se não quiser brigar, novamente, devo me retirar.

Puxa, Draco sabia dar um tapa de luvas quando queria. E esse foi bem dado.

-Espera, não vá ainda!

-Vou sentar-me à mesa da Sonserina com Pansy, Crabbe e Goyle. Tenho umas coisas a tratar com eles.

-Não Draco, fique! Por favor, desculpe! - disse Harry.

-Não estou magoado, nem nada, eu... Só realmente tenho que ir!

-Você não mente pra mim Draco Lucius Malfoy.

-E você não tente me dizer o que fazer Harry Tiago Potter!

Despediram-se com um selinho que Ron realmente optou por não ver, mas tudo bem para Harry. Estavam juntos de novo! Malfoy se levantou calmamente e se despediu dos "amigos" com pompa. Harry mal podia conter o sorriso estampado em seu rosto que continuava acompanhando os movimentos do loiro, Malfoy não rebolava, mas tinha um balanço natural nos quadris que deixava o nosso Grifinório louco e visto de costas pelo nosso querido herói, Draco tinha uma bundinha... Que o valha Merlin. Perdido em pensamentos só focalizou a vista quando o Sonserino atingiu a mesa de sua casa e lhe mandou um beijo discreto. Mas logo depois fechou a cara. Harry ficou imaginando o motivo da mudança repentina de humor do outro quando ouviu Hermione interromper seus devaneios e cumprimentar em alto e bom som!

-Olá de novo Gina.

-Oi! - disse tímida.

De repente a face de Harry se tornou mais impassível.

-Oi Harry! -ela cumprimentou.

-Ha. Oi Gina, como está? - ele disse cordialmente.

-Bem, até que estou legal.

-Que bom. - disse sem emoção.

-Am, Harry, eu posso falar com você? - disse num tom de incerteza

-Sobre o que? - ele disse se mantendo sem emoção.

-Sobre minha atitude... - disse firme - e sobre a sua também. - afirmou em tom choroso.

-Mas o que você esperava de mim? - disse num tom um tanto quanto impaciente.

-Não sei... Talvez... Que você considerasse a possibilidade de ficar comigo? - disse soando cada vez mais chorosa.

-Não me venha com essa Gina, duvido se você não viu Draco se aproximar e me beijou para que ele pudesse ver! - disse magoado, mas apesar de tudo, ela era irmã de Ron e sua amiga também - Olha Gina, eu não vou ficar sem falar com você por causa do "incidente" mas, mantenha uma distância respeitável entre nós, para que meu namoro com Draco se mantenha sem maiores problemas pelo menos pelos próximos anos, certo?

-Tudo bem, Harry! Você tinha duas opções... Você que sabe. - disse e se levantou da mesa do café.

Depois que Gina se retirou, Ron e Mione, que fingiram estar "namorando" durante a conversa deles se pronunciaram. Tudo bem, que fazer cara de linguado, como Malfoy dizia, não dava ao amigo muita chance de conversar.

-Harry, tem certeza que essa é a atitude correta? - perguntava a amiga.

-Sim, tenho e acho que ela não vai mais me incomodar! E afinal de contas, ela estava bem calma, e acho que entendeu o recado, não quero ter mais problemas com Draco por causa dela.

-Ok, tudo bem, mas acho bom você tomar cuidado!

-Sim, bom Mione... - disse meio perdido em pensamentos - mas vamos pro jardim? - disse ansioso quando reparou que o loiro não estava mais na mesa da Sonserina.

-Vocês vão se encontrar lá? - disse dando uma piscadela discreta.

-Sim, Draco já planejou todo o nosso dia... Vocês querem saber o que faremos? - disse com os olhos brilhando!

-Não - Rony disse num sopetão – Obrigado! Am! Vamos sim...

-Ok, então vamos Ron? - disse Hermione.

-Vamos!-ele disse

E assim, eles foram aos jardins passear, o dia estava lindo e o céu parecia o mais azul que ele já vira em muito tempo, o lago negro estava brilhante e o Salgueiro lutador estava muito ativo naquele dia, brigando com pássaros que teimavam voar próximo dele, praticamente desafiando a arvore para um duelo. Foi nessa distração que foi pego e teve um beijo roubado pelo loiro...

-Oi, demorei?

-Não, eu estava... - e teve outro beijo roubado. - Admirando a paisagem.

-Hum, sei a paisagem...

-É queira você ou não eu amo o sol, o céu, e tudo nesse mundo.

-Am, Harry...

-Sim?

-Isso soou meio LUFA-LUFA demais pra você, -fez uma imitação dramática do outro- "eu amo o céu porque ele é azul"... "Olha a asa daquela borboleta... quando ela voa, elas abrem e fecham"

E levou um soco, daquele tipo tapa de amor não dói!

-Hei, isso não vale, você é mais forte que eu...

-Nem tanto, porque você faz exercícios e pratica Quadribol, e eu só pratico. E... Hei? Quem foi que te disse que sou mais forte que você?

-É sim, Senhor-sou-o-apanhador-mais-novo-do-século, já faz quatro anos que você pratica e eu só tenho três, mas você não se importa em bater num namorado apaixonado e indefeso! Que acima de tudo nesse mundo, só quer o seu bem? – O encarou com olhinhos pidões e usou todas as táticas de chantagem dos Malfoy, para cima de Harry!

Realmente, o moreno pensou, Draco deveria estar realmente muito apaixonado porque ele nunca havia visto o loiro fazer uma piada, quanto mais sem sarcasmo e ele também nunca se desfazia de sua máscara fria, mas agora ele ria muito mais, se divertia com Harry, e estava mais feliz, não tratava os amigos de Harry com tanta rispidez e estava mais maleável também!

Ele conseguiu mudar, mas também havia causado mudanças no outro, Harry já não andava pela escola com aquele olhar de peixe morto, que tomara desde a morte de Cedric, e não estava mais tão lufa-lufa como dizia Draco vezes em quando! Estava mais centrado, mas sem ter a dureza que o Sonserino demonstrava às vezes, estava mais calmo, que antes, se camuflava bem para todos, menos Ron, Mione e Draco, e quando brigavam também ele aprendeu a ser mais discreto...

-Vamos ficar até quando aqui?

-Não seja apressado, tenho uma surpresa pra você.

-O que é? - perguntou com as esmeraldas verdes brilhando mais que tudo nesse mundo.

-Segredo horas, se é surpresa, se te conto o deixa de ser! - disse observando a ansiedade de o outro crescer.

-Mas me dê dicas, pelo menos... Am... É uma roupa?

-Não. E não insista, não vou te contar o que é nem que você me torture.

-Ah Draco, por favor, me conta!

-Já disse se eu te contar, perde a graça.

-Então, certo, mas quando você me mostra?

-Não sei ainda, tem que ficar pronto...

-Se é algo que tem que ficar pronto, então... Não, não me diga que você mesmo...

-Sim Potter pode parecer loucura, mas eu mesmo estou fazendo sua surpresa e...

Teve os lábios selados pelo moreno, que o presenteava apaixonado. Pelo que Harry se lembrava Draco não se esforçava nem para ter notas boas, quanto mais por outro alguém. Sentaram-se embaixo de uma árvore frondosa, que tinha flores amareladas, lembrava o Ipê que ficava no final da Rua dos Alfeneiros, de acordo com Harry, o loiro sentou-se primeiro e teve um grifinório folgado deitado em seus braços...

Realmente pensou Draco, agora tudo estava de volta, em seus devidos lugares...

**N/A: Esse capítulo ficou curtinho...**

**(Risos)**

**Acho que nem tanto, (pensa) mas tudo bem...**

**Ah, está tudo muito bem agora, não é? (Sorriso Maligno)**

**Acho que não...**

**Aguardem o novo capítulo e se divirtam tanto quanto eu...**

**Ah antes que eu me esqueça...**

**FINITE INCANTATUM.**

Well, nota final, dois anos depois da história ser iniciada...

Gente, como percebem, a, autora melhorou BASTANTE em termos de escrita. E, está conseguindo melhorar o padrão de escrita da fic... Logo sejam bonzinhos, e, deixem rewiews! Ja Ne!


	4. As palavras são a voz do coração

Capítulo 4 – As palavras são a voz do coração 

Every step that you take

(Cada passo que você der)

Could be your biggest mistake

(Poderia ser o seu maior erro)

It could bend or it could break

(Poderia dobrar-se ou poderia quebrar)

That´s the risk that you take

(Mas esse é o risco que você corre)

Ron e Mione ficaram sozinhos, porque querendo ou não, o amigo ainda não era acostumado aos carinhos do casal mais meloso de Hogwarts.

Ron estava um tanto quieto demais, lembrando de uma época não muito distante, onde todo o problema do triângulo amoroso Draco/Harry/Gina começou.

-

-

_-Ron?_

_Ele ouviu alguém sussurrando seu nome, de quem era aquela voz? Ele conhecia, mas não conseguia se lembrar.Então vagarosamente, abriu um olho como se a luz que entrava pela janela o ferisse._

_-Ron, acorda! - Agora alguém estava pulando em sua cama. E diabos, era Harry!_

_-O que é Harry?_

_-É a Gina!_

_-Ham, o que? Onde ela está? - disse meio atordoado, mas já completamente desperto. Levantou-se da cama de um salto e saiu correndo em direção à porta, quando foi impedido por seu amigo._

_-Hum, Ron, é melhor você se vestir, não é? E já que perguntou, ela está no Salão Comunal.- disse Harry._

_Só agora Ron havia se olhado, estava de pijamas, e era um pijama um tanto quanto... distinto para um garoto. Era "colorido" demais. "Mamãe e sua mania de enfeitar tudo o que vê pela frente" - pensava Ron que agora estava atingindo grandes tons vermelhos._

_Desceram pelas escadas, como se fossem tirar alguém da forca. E para Ron, realmente iam, afinal de contas, era sua irmãzinha Gina, sua querida irmãzinha Gina, se algo acontecer à ela mamãe e papai me matariam..._

_Chegaram ao Salão Comunal da Grifinória e se depararam com um clima de velório, parecia que alguém havia morrido, e até cogitaram a possibilidade de algo grave ter acontecido à Gina. Quando viram a Grifinória com um envelope nas mãos, fez-se um segundo de silêncio e então Ron entendeu. Era o resultado do exame para mudança de ano nas matérias em que a ruiva tinha mais aptidão. E pela expressão de todos ali ele realmente pensou que Gina não havia passado no exame._

_Mas era o que realmente parecia, com o clima pesado que estava, o suspense era tão pesado que ao entrar ele sentiu que poderia cortá-lo, ou até pegá-lo com as mãos. Aproximou-se da irmã, e a tocou de leve no ombro. Ela olhou para cima, e ele viu que o envelope nem havia sido aberto ainda, ela lhe olhou com olhos suplicantes, e disse:_

_-Eu não abri ainda, estava esperando por vocês! - disse olhando de forma suplicante para ele e para Harry._

_-Então abra, estamos aqui. - disse com um tom firme na voz, que na hora nem ele reconhecia. – Abra logo Gina, estamos aqui._

_Ela rasgou o lacre de Hogwarts, e leu o resultado somente para ela. Agora a tensão havia triplicado, e a cada expressão diferente que ela mostrava, os presentes contraíam mais ainda suas feições. Até que um grito cortou o ar como uma espada corta uma folha ao vento._

_-Eu passei!_

_Foi a última coisa inteligível que se escutou daquele momento em diante. O resto foram gritos insanos de Grifinórios loucos. Mione havia pesquisado a possibilidade de alguém passar numa prova comum para mudança de ano, já era bem difícil. Mas uma prova feita por Snape, Macgonagal e Dumbledore, era demais para qualquer aluno de Hogwarts. Até Hermione havia dito que se Gina passasse ia ser um desafio aberto à Snape, pois ele foi o primeiro a dizer que Gina não tinha capacidade para passar nos exames normais de fim de ano. Quanto mais nessa prova especial, na qual nenhum aluno havia passado no último meio século. Isso só provava que Gina além de linda, amiga, companheira e corajosa era sem sombra de dúvidas muito inteligente._

_-Bem, acalmem-se esse é apenas o primeiro resultado, ainda falta o de DCAT!_

_Quando disse isso, a sala se fez dominada pelo silêncio, e todos encaravam a ruiva._

_-Dispersar... dispersar... vamos todos embora. - disse uma Hermione mandona como sempre._

_Agora, restavam, Mione, Ron, Gina, Harry e Neville. E querendo ou a pergunta era porque o resultado de DCAT demorava mais a chegar, o de Transfiguração demorou apenas um dia, mas o outro já fazia, quase 3 e também não se via Snape pela escola. E os alunos foram dispensados da aula dele na última semana._

_-Gina, como foi o teste de DCAT? – perguntou Ron ansioso - Porque você o fez antes do de Transfiguração, e no entanto o resultado dele já saiu!_

_-Não quero falar sobre isso. - disse ela parecendo mal humorada._

_-Mas nos conte, estamos só nós aqui! – insistiu Ron._

_-Não vou falar sobre isso. - disse soando já alterada._

_-Ok, ok, se você não vai mesmo falar não insisto mais, mas que eu queria saber, ahhh isso eu queria!_

_-Ron?!- berraram todos ao mesmo tempo._

_-Tah bom, você quer mesmo saber?! - perguntou Gina, vendo todos se alarmarem. - Então vamos para os jardins._

_Saíram um a um da Sala Comunal e se direcionaram aos jardins. O dia estava perfeito, o Sol brilhava lindamente no horizonte, e o céu estava límpido como um lago de águas cristalinas. O dia estava mágico, como se Gina o tivesse escolhido especialmente para o propósito de contar como fora o teste. Harry estava maravilhado com algumas borboletas que pairavam por cima de algumas árvores, e pensava contente"Como é bom estar aqui", Ron estava feliz, porque sua irmã finalmente iria contar o que tinha acontecido com ela durante o teste. E ela não havia contado para ninguém, nem mesmo para Mione. Chegamos próximo a umas árvores que tinham flores com cheiro doce, e aninhamos uns nos outros, Hermione e Ron, Harry e Gina, e Neville ficou no meio dizendo que assim ficaria perto de todos ao mesmo tempo._

_-Bom, quando decidi fazer uma mudança tão drástica de ano, foi em primeiro lugar por causa do Harry - todos se assustaram de leve - mas é claro que disso todo mundo sabe, sou apaixonada por Harry Potter e isso é público. Desde que o vi pela primeira vez na vida, quando eu ainda nem sabia o que era paixão, ele despertou um desejo diferente em mim. E então me apaixonei perdidamente. Pena que não fui correspondida. - disse num suspiro - Então quando decidi me mudar de ano, procurei o Professor Dumbledore e disse a ele minhas intenções, e o porque delas. Ele me disse para não correr atrás do Harry, e que se fosse para ficarmos juntos nós ficaríamos, mesmo que daqui a cem anos, e seria bom, dessa forma. Mas eu no mais íntimo de meu ser sabia que isso não se tornaria verdade, pois Harry não é apaixonado por mim como sou por ele, - nesse momento ela fez uma pausa, e logo continuou - Então persisti no erro que Dumbledore me ressaltou tantas vezes, e segui em frente, ele me aconselhou a pedir mudança de ano, e que se eu estudasse muito, porque geralmente nenhum aluno passava nas provas. E me fez acreditar nisso pois me confessou que já havia tentado sem êxito._

_Agora o espanto era total em todos, Gina havia passado numa prova em que o próprio Dumbledore não passou, ela era praticamente um gênio e ninguém tinha conhecimento disso._

_-E depois dessa declaração confesso que fiquei com medo até de tentar, pois Dumbledore é um gênio do nosso tempo, e eu não sou nada mais que a Gina, o que eu posso fazer além de me resignar a não passar._

_Pelo menos ela não era convencida e tinha se tornado realista._

_-Parece que ele viu essa dúvida através dos meu olhos e disse para que eu não me preocupasse pois ele me achava precisamente esforçada, e que não desistisse já que o meu alvo era passar para o outro ano. E me aconselhou a fazer prova nas matérias que possuía mais habilidade e que minhas médias eram melhores._

_Realmente, Dumbledore é muito astuto e sagaz._

_-Então escolhi Transfiguração, que é uma matéria que acho fácil, dependendo do ponto de vista, e DCAT, pois sabia que era a matéria favorita de Harry._

_Agora, todos olhavam de Harry para Gina e de Gina para Harry com caras estupefatas. Ela nem ao menos gostava de DCAT, era tudo um pretexto para ficar mais perto de Harry, nem que fosse só em teoria._

_-A prova para Transfiguração, correu muito bem e não tive dificuldade alguma em fazê-la._

_Agora era para Hermione que olhavam, apesar de ser uma bruxa extremamente inteligente e tudo mais, Mione nunca havia cogitado pular um ano em alguma matéria, quanto mais em duas, e ao mesmo tempo._

_-Mas quando foi a vez de DCAT, não era prova, era um – e nesse momento ela engoliu as palavras._

_-Gina repita, não entendi a última palavra._

_- Era um -elo._

_- Continuo sem entender. - disse Harry que até agora estava calado, só escutando. - repita por favor._

_- Era um DUELO! – ela gritou, o que fez com que todos entendessem, mesmo sem acreditar de imediato._

_- Gina, o Snape não teve coragem, teve? - Agora quem gritava era Ron._

_- Sim, ele teve e foi uma das piores coisas que já me aconteceu! Eu não tinha estudado quase nada na prática, tive que me afundar em livros e mais livros pra aprender tudo o que podia. Afinal de contas, Dumbledore só me deu cinco dias para poder aprender o que precisava, para me sair bem nas provas, e convenhamos, me saí muito bem._

_Agora notava-se um pequeno ar de arrogância em sua voz._

_- Mas para um duelo, definitivamente eu não estava preparada. E ele sabia disso, porque diversas vezes me pegou dormindo dentro de livros na biblioteca, e eu via que ele queria triunfar sobre mim. E por um momento ele quase conseguiu, eu tremia como se estivesse submersa num lago congelado, e houveram momentos que essa certeza se afirmou._

_Gina, fez uma pausa, o que fez a tensão de todos aumentar._

_- E o que aconteceu? Dumbledore ficou assistindo tudo de camarote e não fez nada?_

_Ron perguntou atordoado, ele estava tão tenso e com tanto medo de sua resposta que inconscientemente apertou as vestes de Mione. Que sentiu uma dor de leve e o fez recuar com o aperto. Gina, o olhava com olhos espantados, como se quisesse passar mensagens secretas por pensamentos._

_- Não._

_Por um momento todos acreditaram que ela falaria que Dumbledore havia pulado na garganta de Snape por sugerir um duelo, mas as próximas palavras dela deixaram todos zonzos._

_- Dumbledore me disse que não podia interferir, pois era critério do professor o método de aplicar a prova ou no caso, o modo de me torturar. Porque convenhamos, foi muito ruim enfrentar Snape. Se em aula ele já é péssimo, imagine cara a cara, com ele podendo demonstrar toda sua fúria sobre mim? – ela disse de forma dramática, que não foi contestada por ninguém._

_Estavam todos embasbacados, e se perguntavam o que teria acontecido naquele duelo que deixou a pequena Weasley tão abalada. Afinal, Gina era extremamente corajosa e rude, uma rudeza delicada, mas ainda assim rudeza. Ela não deixava nada trespassar sua fortaleza. Gina era uma garota sensível, ela adorava a natureza, a vida, e tudo à sua volta, mas adorava principalmente um certo grifinório de cabelos em pé, voz rouca e olhos verdes._

_- Apesar disso tudo fui muito bem. Quando começamos ele tentou arrancar minha varinha. – e assim, ela iniciou a narrativa._

_-_

_-_

_- Vamos ao duelo...- disse Macgonagal que parecia muito desgostosa com o duelo._

_- Prontos? - Foi a pergunta de Dumbledore que recebeu apenas dois acenos de cabeça em resposta._

_- Preparem-se._

_- Prepare-se Weasley!_

_- Dou conta de você com a mão nas costas... Severo! - e por incrível que pareça minha voz passava uma segurança que eu não possuía._

_- Só nos seus sonhos Weasley.._

_- Veremos!_

_- 1, 2, 3_

_- Everte Statum - ele gritou._

_-Protego -foi a minha resposta._

_E esse feitiço realmente me protegeu, só senti o impacto dele sobre minha varinha._

_- Expelliarmus - ele lançou em mim._

_-Rictun Sempra - devolvi._

_Caímos para trás ao mesmo tempo._

_E para minha surpresa Dumbledore nos olhava não como se fosse professor e aluna, mas como o juiz de um duelo de verdade. Foi interessante, ver ele mexer meio que sem querer na armação meia lua de seus óculos, e nos olhar como se fosse uma coisa mais que normal o que estava acontecendo._

_Nos levantamos._

_- Estupore._

_-Protego. - ele tentou gritar mas era tarde demais e foi atingido em cheio no peito e cambaleou até cair no chão._

_Dumbledore se levantou e começou a bater palmas para mim, eu havia vencido Severo Snape, O espião da Ordem, o falso comensal poderoso, o homem que me dava medo durante as aulas de poções. Eu havia vencido. – e de forma exultante ela terminou a narrativa do seu momento de glória._

-

-

_Agora sim, todos estavam abobalhados, agora tudo se encaixava, tudo fazia sentido._

_O fato de Snape não ter dado aulas naquela semana, o jeito de Gina. Tudo se encaixava, o que antes, todos estavam se remoendo de raiva de Snape, agora pareciam sentir uma certa dó do professor de poções. O homem devia estar na enfermaria ainda, e tudo isso por causa de Gina._

_Daí para frente as investidas nela em cima de Harry foram cada vez mais claras aos olhos de quem quisesse assistir. E ele como um homem de respeito fugia dela sempre que tinha oportunidade. Mas na Aula de Transfiguração ela realmente surpreendeu a todos ao agarrar Harry daquela maneira, num momento estavam vendo a folha de Neville dançar, e no outro estavam sendo acordados da brincadeira pelos gritos de Malfoy._

_Mas o "bom" dessa história toda é que, ao que parece. É que o "amor" entre Harry e Draco se fortaleceu_

-

-

-É Mione.

-Que foi Ron?

Estávamos nos jardins, e os céus estavam de um azul maravilhoso, celestial.

Haviam deixado Harry e Draco havia mais de 4 horas, passearam pelos terrenos do castelo, durante a maior parte do tempo. E agora estavam sentados nos bancos que rodeavam o lago negro. O dia estava todo perfeito, só de terem visto os rostos felizes do casal mais lindo de Hogwarts, já era motivo de alegria.

Depois daquela semana tenebrosa na qual viram o moreno esmurrar paredes, ficar descontrolado, chorar e acordar gritando pelo nome do loiro. Tudo caminhava na mais perfeita paz, e estava tudo nos eixos novamente.

-Nada, só queria que aproveitássemos esse momento de paz.

-Que bom que você pensa assim.

-Não que eu goste de ver Harry com aquele loiro metido à besta - levou um tapinha de leve de Mione - Ai! - disse brincalhão. - Mas eles se merecem de um jeito ou de outro e eles formam um casal até bonitinho.

Hermione mal podia conter as lágrimas de emoção, Ron era meio parvo, mas em momentos como aquele ela tinha certeza do porque ter se apaixonado pelo ruivo.

Reparando nos sinais, Rony a abraçou e lhe deu um beijo na testa, demonstrando tudo o que sentia com aquele simples ato.

Os minutos se arrastavam prazerosos entre os dois, a companhia de um para o outro era essencial para a alegria completa. E seus corações sabiam disso.

**N/A:** Que fofo o carinho entre o Rony e a Mione...

Que bonitinho... achei muito meigo... e quem aí quer ver cena de amor, entre Draco e Harry e entre Mione e Rony???

Anhm, o próximo capítulo pode ser que seja o último, ou o primeiro... sabe Deus...

Gente to escrevendo outra fic que se chama UM BRILHO NO ESCURO.

Eu fiz de presente para o amor da minha vida... e ela agradeceu colocando no ar...

Como essa do Harry não está muito boa, ela também não está...

Mas eu estou tentando... rs

Mais uma vez, agradecendo à melhor Betta desse mundo... Minha querida **Dollua**...

À melhor amiga... **Luh**!

E à todos que Lêem a fic...

Beijos mais que especiais à **Luana**, **Nayara Vanny**, e a todos que estão lendo a fic!

Bjs

E

FINITE INCANTATEM


	5. Olhe para frente, esqueça o passado!

Capítulo 5 - Olhe para frente, esqueça o passado

**Capítulo 5 - Olhe para frente, esqueça o passado.**

Eles estavam nos terrenos do castelo, ainda olhavam o Lago Negro, e para variar, eles discutiam. E o motivo dessa discussão em particular era que Harry desejava saber qual era o objeto de surpresa que Malfoy prometera.

Harry ficou sem saber o por que de tanto mistério, mas mesmo usando seus mais belos encantos, Malfoy não cedeu ao garoto e não disse qual era a surpresa.

- Ah, Draco, me conte, eu juro que não conto pro Harry! – dizia o moreno com tom brincalhão e um sorriso nos lábios.

- Não posso te dizer... Por que...

- Por quê? – disse o moreno esperançoso

- Porque eu não confio em você. Fofoqueiro!

Risos povoaram o ar por mais de 10 minutos. E foi assim que subiam de volta ao castelo um roubando beijos do outro e alegria reinando entre eles novamente. Como Draco achava que nunca deveria ter sido extinto. Enquanto Harry subia seu bumbum se mexia... O que dava uma certa excitação no loiro...

Harry estava ansioso para entrar na Sala Precisa e poder agarrar o loiro mais livremente. Harry sentia uma incrível urgência em fazê-lo seu e até para o gosto de Draco (que pouco se importava, diga-se de passagem), os "carinhos" do grifinório estavam se tornando um pouco... descarados.

Mas por causa da surpresa, que ele supostamente tinha que preparar, foi obrigado a se esquivar dos carinhos e investidas do outro.

Harry fazia carinhos pelo tórax, e descia para o cós da calça. Dava pequenos apertões em seus mamilos e o beijava de uma forma voraz.

- Que é isso Harry? – perguntava Malfoy estarrecido.

- É uma coisa chamada DESEJO!

- Mas Harry estávamos no quarto agora a pouco.

- Não Draco, já são quase dezoito horas. E saímos do quarto mais ou menos às nove horas. Fazendo os cálculos, são quase nove horas que não tenho você. – disse tudo isso sem tirar suas mãos e boca do outro. – Vamos subir?

- Não posso! – foi a resposta de Draco.

- E por que não? Não eram seus planos subir e nos amar até de manhã? – disse inquisidor. – E eu tenho que achar uma maneira de fazer você me dizer qual é a surpresa. Vamos Draco. Por favor? – disse com os olhos esmeralda brilhando.

- Não posso Harry. Sério. Quando conversei com Pansy hoje na hora do café, ela me lembrou que temos umas obrigações de DCAT a fazer.

- Eu não gosto dela. – disse Harry

- Por quê? Ela é uma ótima pessoa.

- Ela até pode ser, mas está sempre procurando maneiras de te afastar de mim, e eu odeio isso nela.

- Nem tanto, porque se eu pensasse como você estaria com ciúmes da Granger e do Weasley. Porque pela sua lógica eles também vivem tentando te afastar de mim. Minto?

- Não é bem assim, e o Rony e a Mione são namorados. E essa tal de Parkinson, vive se atirando pra cima de você e não tente defende-la porque eu já ouvi ela dizer em alto e bom som, pra quem estivesse perto, que ainda te tiraria de mim.

- Ela é uma menina mimada que geralmente tem o que quer. Mas eu não sou uma "coisa" para ela querer me tirar de você.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer e você sabe me interpretar muito bem.

- Ok, vamos parar por aqui, mas eu realmente não posso hoje.

- Ah! Pelo menos tente ok? – disse dando uma piscadela ao loiro que se derreteu.

- Tentar eu até posso, mas fique avisado de que há uma enorme chance de eu não aparecer.

Se despediram com beijos e carinhos que indicavam claramente que haviam reatado à pouco. Sinceramente, quem diria que depois de cinco anos enlouquecendo o pouco juízo que os Durleys deixaram na cabeça do moreno, Draco Malfoy cairia subjugado pelos encantos de um grifinório, moreno, de olhos extremamente verdes, encantadores e que tinham uma transparência luminosa. Draco se julgava com sorte. E com muita sorte.

Depois de se despedirem Draco fingiu ir para a torre da Sonserina. E se dirigiu rumo à Floresta Proibida. Deu uma volta enorme, que seria desnecessária se esconder bem a surpresa dos ávidos olhos de Harry não fosse o motivo. E motivo mais que bom pelo que julgava Draco. Ele se dirigia à casa de Hagrid, e foi bem sucedido no quesito passar despercebido. Entrou na casa do meio gigante e foi recebido por um Canino extremamente afoito por sua visita inesperada. Que não recebeu tanta atenção quanto o anfitrião. Draco não havia ido à "casa" de Hagrid dar carinho a Canino, ele tinha coisas à tratar e era deveras urgente. Pois na cabeça de Harry, ele estava em seu quarto fazendo as obrigações de DCAT, mesmo que ele não gostasse de Pansy, ela era melhor que Draco em DCAT. E ele geralmente se "escorava" nela.

Conversou com Hagrid, por mais ou menos trinta minutos e ficou resolvida uma parte da situação que envolvia a surpresa de Harry. Ele se retirou e murmurou um "obrigado" praticamente inteligível. Fazer o que? Esse era o verdadeiro gênio dos Malfoy. Não que um certo moreno reclamasse.

Draco não fora tão bem sucedido em se esconder. Alguém o observava e os olhos eram ávidos em saber o que ele fazia saindo sorrateiramente da escola. E essa pessoa o seguiu até a cabana de Hagrid que o recebera de braços abertos.

"Estranho, muito estranho", murmurou a pessoa.

E como o seu espião não estava muito preocupado em saber da verdade, só queria realmente ver os fatos. A única coisa que ela conseguiu pegar da conversa foi o final da mesma.

- Não espere que eu seja uma coruja entre vocês. – dizia Hagrid.

- Eu realmente não espero, mas titubear Harry está cada vez mais difícil.

- Por que você mesmo não entra em contato com ele? Se entendam vocês!

- Ok, mas você vai ou não marcar o encontro?

- Vou, vou, mas que fique bem claro que é a última vez que faço isso por você. Vá logo embora daqui antes que te peguem!

- Estou indo, tome! – e entregou um bilhete à Hagrid – é nesse dia e nesse horário que eu gostaria que ele me encontrasse.

- Certo, mas Draco, esse não é o dia do jogo entre Grifinória e Corvinal?

- Sim, e o que tem isso?

- Harry vai desconfiar se você não estiver lá.

- Mas é o único momento que conseguirei ficar sós com ele. Por favor, Hagrid, avise-o.

-Sim, sim. Eu aviso.

-Obrigado!

E saiu sem dar a Hagrid um único segundo para responder.

Draco Malfoy agradecendo à alguém? Isso sim era uma coisa praticamente impossível de acontecer. Deveria ser algo sério. Mas ele falara de um encontro, com quem será que Draco se encontraria e qual seria o motivo? Draco queria encontrar-se à sós com um homem que não era Harry? Isso cheirava a _traição_. Teria de avisar ao moreno, mas como podia fazer? Pensou por algum tempo e se decidiu por mandar indiretas ao moreno, e começaria amanhã mesmo.

**N/A:**

Pessoas mais que maravilhosas, que povoam o meu mundo...

Desculpem pela demora desse capítulo, mas é que tive um pequeno problema com umas coisinhas que tomaram conta do meu tempo também...

Bom, esse capítulo foi bettado pela maravilhosa pessoa que atende pelo lindo apelido de DOLLUA.

Ela está com mais dois projetos de traduções um se chama "Em Silêncio", fic mais que perfeita. E o outro é o "Bom Trabalho, Pothead!" simplesmente perfeitas todas duas.

Beijinhos à vocês e desculpem não estar respondendo à rewiews também.

Até!

Alice


	6. A Alegria

Capítulo 6 - Alegrias

**Capítulo 6 - Alegrias**

Era uma linda manhã de Domingo, e Harry se levantou com um humor esplêndido. Estava tão feliz que quase sentia que poderia chorar. Acordou Rony pulando em sua cama e quase o fazendo cair da mesma, brincou com Hermione que lia um livro sobre Runas Antigas na sala comunal da Grifinória, e até deu um beijo na bochecha de Gina, que fazia uns feitiços para colorir os cabelos. E com essa demonstração de afeto a "amiga" apaixonada se derreteu toda. Mas não disse nada à ninguém.

O motivo da alegria e do sentimento maravilhoso que Harry tinha agora dentro de si, em cada movimento de suas mãos tinha um nome: Draco Malfoy e o loiro estavam em pé de igualdade com o moreno.

Estava feliz, até admirou as gotículas de orvalho que pendia das plantas, mesmo que não demonstrasse, estava nas nuvens.

Eles se encontraram no Grande Salão e se dirigiram olhares apaixonados, durante todo o café da manhã. E Harry jurou que viu Parkinson tentar chamar a atenção do loiro, sem sucesso, é claro, ele se vangloriou por isso. E o motivo era que o loiro não tirava os olhos dele, o que ele achava fabuloso.

Harry estava encantado com o brilho do cabelo do loiro, aquele cabelo platinado que não se abalava nem por tormentas. Os olhos cinza, que serviam de fonte de inspiração para as maiores loucuras de Harry, e o corpo de Draco, aquele corpo que tinha os movimentos fluídos e sem a dureza e o jeito desengonçado de um corpo adolescente que Harry muitas vezes reconhecia em si próprio. Draco era um homem com total sintonia de movimentos, tudo em si era sincronizado. E Harry estava muito feliz em saber que Draco, seu Draco era equilibrado, o que mais Harry precisava era de equilíbrio, o que havia sido tirado de si ainda em sua infância, com a prematura morte de seus pais e com a interferência direta que Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado teve em sua vida...

Harry o observou com olhos famintos, ele adorava quando o loiro parecia cansado, mas que na verdade era tédio, o tédio que escorria pela boca dele como uma cascata viva.

Harry sabia que o loiro estava entediado pelo modo como movia o garfo em suas mãos, desinteressado, em tudo e em todos, menos nos olhos grifinórios que o focavam com tanto interesse.

"Esse Harry não muda", pensava Malfoy.

Mesmo depois de um mês de namoro, que foi brutalmente "interrompido" por alguém que Draco preferia nem lembrar ainda o fazia fascinar com cada movimento de Harry. O moreno tinha uma inocência intocada, completamente encantadora. E era isso que Draco amava nele, por ter vivido entre cobras e serpentes desde que nasceu, a virtude que Draco mais admirava eram a inocência e a pureza. E Harry mesmo depois de tantas batalhas contra o Lorde das Trevas, continuava com a pureza e inocência intocadas. Apesar de se mostrar um ninfomaníaco, de primeira, esse pensamento fez Draco corar ligeiramente o que passou quase despercebido pelos olhos de todos pois se recompôs num segundo. E Draco amava mais uma coisa em Harry, mais um simples detalhe que quase sempre era despercebido por todos. Harry ignorava completamente o fato de ser um homem extremamente atraente. E de ser muito fascinante. A cada movimento do grifinório, rapazes e moças da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts solavam suspiros e mais suspiros a cada sorriso e gesto, por mais simples que parecesse encantava ambos os sexos, independente de idade. Ou da opção sexual. Ele se surpreendeu uma vez em que viu a Professora McGonagal "nadando" nos olhos de Harry. E bem que ela tentou disfarçar, mas mesmo assim, Draco sempre teve nos pensamentos que Harry era seu e de mais ninguém.

O que de fato era hilário.

Draco já havia se pego diversas vezes tentando imaginar o que seria de sua vida sem o moreno, e tinha de admitir que os vislumbres não lhe eram nada agradáveis.

Se encararam por longos minutos enquanto tomavam o café-da-manhã, até que Rony interrompeu os pensamentos de Harry.

-Ei, Harry, bom dia! – disse o ruivo ao entrar de braços dados com Mione no Grande Salão.

-Bom dia! – disse Mione radiante. – Como foi a noite?

-Boa, dormi como um anjo...

-Dormiu? – disse ela dando uma piscadela ao moreno.

-Sim, dormi, pois Draco teve de fazer exercícios de DCAT e ficou estudando até tarde.

-Ué -disse Ron – Engraçado, nenhuma turma teve DCAT na última semana, o Prof. Snape teve de ir ao ministério resolver algumas pendências com a licença bruxa para lecionar e não compareceu essa semana.

Hermione deu uma grande cotovelada em Rony, e este se calou num segundo. Só então percebeu a mancada que havia dado. Mas Harry teve uma espécie de luz brilhando de entendimento em sua cabeça.

-Mesmo Ron?

-Ahm, Harry talvez o Prof. Snape tenha, ahm... deixado algumas atividades para eles fazerem, afinal ele... ele é o Diretor da Sonserina, não?

-É Mione, mas é realmente estranho, Ron tem razão.

Hermione lançava olhares mortais para Ron, o ruivo havia cometido uma gafe horrível, deixar o amigo desconfiado sobre Malfoy não era bom. Ele percebeu o que havia feito enquanto mandava olhares de puro arrependimento à namorada, que não o perdoaria se os dois ficassem brigados de novo. Na verdade, era algo que ninguém naquela escola queria presenciar de novo. Harry agora estava desconfiado e iria tirar aquela estória a limpo.

Fez gestos para que Malfoy o acompanhasse. E este fez de bom grado, Harry sempre teve desejos estranhos e tirá-lo da mesa do café da manhã em plena segunda feira era o mínimo que a cabeça dele poderia pensar. Mal sabia que Harry lhe reservava uma surpresa, muito ruim para o loiro.

Harry subiu a escada de mármore e parou no 3º andar, havia descoberto a pouco tempo uma sala que nunca estava ocupada, e como seu relacionamento com Draco sempre fora muito "agitado", eles fizeram bom uso dela. Entrou e esperou pacientemente por Draco, estava passando mentalmente tudo que havia acontecido. Tudo o que eles haviam feito no dia anterior, tudo o que o loiro o havia dito, as desculpas esfarrapadas, e agora de repente tudo fazia sentido, tudo se encaixava. Draco havia fugido de Harry para sumir, ou para se encontrar com alguém, ou para fazer qualquer outra coisa, que não era estar com ele, que não era estar com Harry. Draco entrou sorrateiro, com um ar desconfiado fechou a porta atrás de si num baque leve e surdo e lançou um feitiço silenciador na mesma. Após o evento não teve tempo de fazer, nem pensar em nada. Não teve nem tempo de se virar direito, pois se sentiu sendo agarrado por trás por um grifinório bravo, muito bravo. Quando conseguiu se virar, viu que as luzes agora piscavam, as cadeiras da saleta se arrastaram como que para longe de Harry e Draco e as estantes da sala balançavam. Harry estava deixando seu poder se descontrolar. Draco estava atônito, não sabia o que poderia ter causado aquela revolta interna em Harry, ele nunca havia visto o namorado tão nervoso e descontrolado. E isso causava uma grande surpresa no loiro.

-O que é isso Harry?

-Me diga de novo o que você estava fazendo ontem à noite com a Parkinson sozinhos no seu quarto? – sibilou Harry num tom tão ameaçador que Draco quase tremia de medo.

-Fizemos nossas atividades de DCAT, de Herbologia, porque desde que passamos nos Nom´s eu não tinha estudado direito, porque um certo alguém não deixa. – disse pouco eloqüente, o que fez Harry desconfiar de cada intenção naquelas palavras.

-Mas deixe te contar uma coisa, senhor estudante exemplar... – falou ainda perigosamente ameaçador.

-Sim, Dono do meu coração... Pode falar. – disse em tom zombeteiro, para se fazer soar verdadeiro. As coisas iam mal para o lado de Draco.

Após ouvir isso Harry soltou o aperto que prendia Draco, e lentamente levantou o olhar para poder encarar um moreno de cabeça baixa. Que parecia repensar no que estava com a intenção de dizer.

-É que o Ron me lembrou que não tivemos aula com o Snape essa semana. Então como você estava fazendo tarefas dele? – disse num tom choroso e infantil. Como se estivesse dizendo a si mesmo que aquele interrogatório era desnecessário e infundado.

"Droga de Weasley, porque você tinha de dizer isso a ele? Pense Draco, pense. E por favor que seja rápido."

-Exatamente isso, fiquei devendo da outra semana, e como não tivemos aula essa semana, fiquei folgado. Mas ele volta à escola hoje, e tenho o primeiro horário dele amanhã. Se eu quisesse passar o dia com você hoje. Já deveria estar com as tarefas prontas.

"Draco, você é genial... como conseguiu pensar nisso tudo?"

-Sério?

-Claro Harry, que outro motivo eu teria para ficar desesperado em fazer esses deveres rápido?

-Não sei, quem sabe ficar perto dela. Pansy, como você diz! – disse a última frase fazendo uma voz afeminada que tinha a intenção de soar como a de Draco.

-Ah, Harry... Nós já discutimos isso, aquela louca só quer me ter por causa do meu nome e nada mais que isso. E eu amo você. Não ela. Não há nada que ela possa fazer a esse respeito.

-Assim, eu fico mais feliz! Mas o que faremos hoje?

-Não sei ainda não decidi, mas essa sala – disse olhando em volta pela primeira vez. – me parece bem sugestiva.

A tal sala, tinha sofás, e pufes espalhados para todos os cantos que depois do ataque de fúria de Harry eles passaram a se concentrar no fundo da sala, mais afastados que puderam do grifinório enfurecido. As prateleiras das estantes estavam com buracos e falhas pelos livros que sua agitação derrubara, e alguns caíram até abertos, revelando o conteúdo das aulas que aquela sala abrigara.

Interpretação de Sonhos.

Harry não sabia que essa matéria chegou a existir ou que alguém já se dispusera a ensiná-la. Seus pensamentos foram cortados ao sentir o loiro o abraçar por trás. Ele se sentiu estremecer.

-No que você está pensando? – disse mal contendo o desejo em sua voz.

-Não sei ao certo, mas se estou entendendo bem nós acabamos de fazer as pazes, certo? – disse Draco dando uma leve mordiscada no pescoço de Harry que instintivamente se aproximou do toque e se curvando para trás.

-Bom, eu... acho que sim. – disse com num falso tom espantoso.

-E como tal temos direito a uma comemoração! – para Draco era impossível conter a malícia nas palavras.

-É claro que temos, mas... – só agora Harry havia percebido o que significavam as palavras de Draco.

Harry corou violentamente ao perceber o quanto fora ingênuo e o desejo que havia nas intenções de Draco, e este ficou mais excitado ao perceber que Harry, havia entendido do que se tratava a sua insinuação!

-Então o que me diz, vamos comemorar? – disse isso num sussurro perigoso, e se aproximando furtivamente do grifinório que ficou cada vez mais acuado. Mas que intimamente, adoraria que o jogo de Draco continuasse. E como que por ação divina, seus pedidos foram atendidos.

Draco ia chegando cada vez mais perto do ponto que sabia que Harry mais gostava de ser tocado, este por sua vez já começava a ofegar. Só pela simples proximidade dos corpos deles. E que não resistiu ao sentir o toque terno do loiro no ponto G de Harry que era exposto, e poucas pessoas o tocariam com a destreza e certeza dos dedos de Draco. E Draco descobriu aquele ponto durante uma inocente brincadeira dos dois. E ali, ficou sendo seu lugar favorito na hora de tocar o namorado. Quem diria que tocar num ponto que para todos é tão comum, para Harry seria o ápice total da excitação!

Estavam mais dentro um do outro do que em muito tempo haviam ficado. Estavam numa paixão furiosa, e o resultado dela seria com certeza o gozo de ambos, se derramariam um no outro. Draco, que naquela hora era o mais sensato se lembrou de suas aulas e disse a Harry que deveriam ir, mas este por sua vez já estava imerso em paixão.

Com muito custo, Draco fez com que Harry e ele saíssem dali. Mas com a promessa de se encontrarem depois do almoço para colocar aquele assunto que haviam começado em dia. Draco agora se dirigia para a sala de Herbologia e Harry para a aula de História da Magia, motivo mais que suficiente para o loiro emburrar mesmo sob as promessas de amor eterno de Harry. O que poderia acontecer com Harry enquanto estava ao alcance das garras de Gina, e longe dos olhos vigilantes de Draco?

-Nada, absolutamente nada Draco, deixa de ser ciumento. – dizia Harry

-Eu não sou ciumento, eu gosto de cuidar do que é meu! – disse convencido.

-E quem foi que disse que eu sou seu? – disse Harry indagando as certezas do loiro.

-Você já se esqueceu da manteiga derretida que você fica quando estamos juntos... "Ah Draco sou seu, só seu, de ninguém mais" – disse o loiro imitando Harry em seus momentos mais íntimos.

-Mas aquelas palavras são para que você acredite... - Harry havia se tornado púrpura.

-Tudo bem - disse Draco dando um selinho em Harry. - Mas temos que ir do mesmo jeito. – Fez um carinho sincero na face de Harry e se despediram com um beijo terno.

E rumaram para as respectivas classes.

--

**N/A**: Eu já ouvi da minha Betta que isso(última cena), é o maior coito interrompido...

Rs,... não há como evitar,... eu gosto dessa minha parte Cruel de ser,...

Que convenhamos não é nem tão cruel assim...

Espero que esteja interessante a história... eu estava pensando acho que escrever é bom e tudo mais mas nem sempre é o que eu faço bem, por isso conto sempre com a ajuda, da melhor betta desse mundo.. ou no caso de todas as histórias,... das melhores, tenho duas..

Kkkkkkkk

Mas eu acho muito importante dizer que sem elas não haveria história... não haveria nem sequer linhas... Porque eu não postaria uma história sem betá-la...

Bjinhos

**Finite Encantem**


	7. A Dama da Verdade

CAPÍTULO 7 – A Dama da Verdade

Como Draco recobrou o juízo e interrompeu os carinhos sedentos de Harry, os dois estavam se encaminhando para suas respectivas salas. Os horários agora eram bem parecidos e os dois tinham praticamente a mesma carga horária, estavam inscritos em matérias diferentes, mas sempre tinham um tempinho para se agarrar pela escola. Tudo estava correndo mais que bem. Draco havia ido para a classe de Herbologia e Harry para a de transfiguração.

~~~~*~~~~

- Agora utilizaremos os vasos com Terra Preta do Basco, e aproveitaremos para transplantar esses lindos Maslowineos. Alguém pode me dizer as propriedades destas plantas maravilhosas?

- As Maslowineas, professora – disse uma sonserina – são plantas capazes de fazer um mortal que toma seu suco desejar o indesejado por ele. Cria ilusões, e dependendo de quem a tiver dado deixa a vítima meio consciente, mas faz coisas que nunca faria no seu estado normal, como agredir um grande amigo, ou declarar amor ao eterno inimigo.

Agora todos da sala encaravam Draco, afinal de contas ele e Harry sempre ficaram de picuinhas e se agrediram, até fisicamente durante 5 anos inteiros. Mas agora andavam aos beijos, abraços e declarações de amor por toda a escola. A pergunta que estava na cabeça dos estudantes, era se alguém havia dado aos dois boas doses do suco desta planta milagrosa. Mas nem uma poção durava um mês pensavam eles, e não seria um suco que duraria.

- Muito bem, Srta. Anne e 5 pontos para a Sonserina. – Pelo menos para isso a Prof. Sprout servia afinal, dar pontos à Sonserina. - E por isso é tão necessária. Essa planta milagrosa foi usada pelo Ministério para conseguir que alguns bruxos revelassem se eram ou não adeptos ao Lorde das Trevas.

- Mas professora não seria melhor dar o Veritasserum?

- Sim, seria mas o Veritasserum...

- É professora, e afinal de contas, o Veritasserum, teria melhor resultado não?

- Porque ela não é como o Veritasserum, ela não apenas revela a verdade do fundo do coração como também faz com que odeie com a mesma intensidade que ama, e que o inverso também ocorra.

- Acho que entendi então...

- Se o Veritasserum fosse usado, a pessoa poderia estar ainda sobre a Maldição Imperius.

- Mas ele não é à prova de Imperius?

- Não, e é isso que torna a Maslowinea mais confiável.

- Então vamos distribuir mudas dessa planta. – brincou um sonserino bem humorado. E a sala explodiu em risos.

- Mas atenção, se o suco for dado de uma forma maldosa apenas para causar desordem no coração da pessoa que toma, o efeito pode não ser o desejado. – e a professora fez uma pausa. - Já aconteceram coisas absurdas com pessoas que tentaram usar as maravilhosas propriedades da Maslowinea de forma cruel, então muito cuidado caso estejam pensando em utilizá-la, as conseqüências podem ser terríveis.

Todos os alunos a olhavam como se fosse um ET, a forma que Sprout havia descrito a planta, era no mínimo apaixonada.

- Alguém pode me dizer o apelido da Maslowinea?

A mesma menina da Sonserina levantou a mão esquerda e disse em alto e bom som:

- Revelio Corazone ou Dama da Verdade.

- Muito bem Srta. Anne e mais 5 pontos para a Sonserina. Agora vamos....

Draco estava entediado, agora se arrependia claramente de ter escolhido ir a aula daquela matéria idiota, ao invés de ficar com Harry na sala desocupada do 3º andar Ele nem se lembrava do porquê de ter escolhido aquela matéria. Na verdade se lembrava sim, a conselho de Snape que havia notado a aptidão de seu protegido com o preparo de poções. Ele havia engrenado em Herbologia para aprender melhor a manusear alguns ingredientes que necessitavam estar muito frescos. Como plantas eram na maioria das vezes os ingredientes que mais careciam estar fresquinhos, ele teria de agüentar as aulas dela pelo menos até seu 7º ano.

E se agora ele já estava entediado, imagine daqui a seis meses.

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

Harry estava tendo uma aula divertidíssima de transfiguração, a Prof. Macgonagal havia passado um exercício para transformação que parecia simples, simples demais na opinião dele. Era apenas tentar transformar uma pena de pavão numa ave viva. Até aí parecia bem fácil, tanto que os alunos se espantaram ao ver que Macgonagal daria pontos a casa na qual o aluno conseguisse fazer o feitiço. Mas se o exercício fosse executado de forma incorreta, ou se o executor não tivesse certeza plena do que estava fazendo, voltava um lampejo de luz de cor rosa, e pintava os cabelos de quem havia lançado o feitiço mal feito. Geralmente coloria os cabelos de forma que eles ficassem da cor que a pessoa mais detesta. O de Gina ficou Escuro como o Ébano, o de Rony ficou num tom azul desbotado, o de Hermione ficou lilás com pontinhas cor de rosa, e o de Harry continuou normal. O que fez a casa de Grifinória obter 20 pontos pelo feitiço bem executado pelo Sr. Potter como disse a professora. Mas o que foi definitivamente engraçado de se ver foi Neville que além dos cabelos cor de rosa ganhou umas sardinhas no rosto e um colar no pescoço. A classe explodiu em risos e ele que não era mais tão tímido, desfilou no meio da sala e deu piscadelas insinuantes ou pelo menos era a intenção. Foi realmente muito engraçado de se ver.

- Muito bem, muito bem, Sr. Longbotton vejo que o senhor gosta de piadas, ria disto.

E lançou um feitiço que fez com que ele ficasse daquela forma por 2 dias. Agora a sala mergulhara no mais profundo silêncio. E não havia viva alma que risse. Mas Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça e Pirraça se desdobravam de tanto rir da situação.

- Voltemos à nossa aula.

E foi assim que terminou a aula, a professora explicando como era importante ter segurança, porque a fantasia do Senhor Longbotton, era o mínimo que poderia acontecer caso tivessem uma situação daquela nas mãos. E que mais uma vez o Sr. Potter estava de parabéns por ter conseguido fazer o feitiço corretamente.

Estavam saindo da sala quando Harry foi puxado para dentro da sala de volta por Gina.

- Harry, eu preciso falar com você!

- Gina, nós não temos nada pra discutir.

- Eu preciso te dizer uma coisa muito importante.

- Então deixe para quando estivermos juntos, Você, Eu, Draco, Ron, Mione e até Neville.

- Mas é particular.

- Nada do que você tenha para me dizer é particular para essas pessoas. E além do mais não posso ficar tenho treino hoje, e não posso me atrasar. Tchau Gina.

Mas quando ia se retirar teve o braço fortemente agarrado por ela. Momento outra vez impróprio, Draco estava subindo a escada. E se escondeu estrategicamente para ouvir a conversa dos dois.

- Harry, você precisa me ouvir.

- Eu não quero te ouvir. Você não me ouviu? Eu já disse que conversaremos quando houver algo a ser dito, e não pense que eu esqueci completamente o que você fez. Você quase destruiu o meu amor por Draco e o dele por mim. E por isso eu não vou te perdoar mais.

- Harry você têm que me ouvir precisa me ouvir, Draco não é o que parece.

- E daí? O que você tem a ver com isso se ele é ou não é o que quiser, é ele quem eu amo, é carinhoso, gentil, inteligente, honesto, e além do mais ele nunca me magoou como você.

Draco ouvia tudo bestificado, Harry estava falando dele e sequer sabia que Draco estava o ouvindo. "Realmente, o testa rachada gosta de mim de verdade".

- Ele, nunca fingiu ser o que não era para me encantar, nem para me fazer acreditar que ele é apaixonado por mim. Mas apesar de saber plenamente disso eu não o torturo exigindo que ele me diga de dez em dez minutos e nem que ele me faça juras de amor eterno, ele é um sonserino, pelo amor de Deus.

- Mas Harry ele não é o que aparenta ser.

Agora Harry havia perdido as estribeiras e estava lucidamente perto de um ataque de nervos. As paredes do corredor estavam começando a estremecer, estava ficando consideravelmente nervoso.

- E você Gina? Você é o que diz? O que aparenta ser? Não me venha com falsidades e meios termos, acusações não vão fazer você melhor que ele.

- Pelo menos eu sou mais inteligente...

- Mas isso não faz de você um ser humano melhor que ele.

- Eu poderia te dar coisas que ele não pode.

Agora as luzes piscavam loucamente. E as paredes estavam tendo trepidações.

E vendo isso Draco achou melhor interferir.

- Harry, Harry???

Ao ouvir a voz do sonserino, o moreno desfez tudo. De todas as defesas, se derreteu por dentro, e o corredor havia voltado ao normal.

- Harry eu vim te buscar!

- Veio me buscar para que meu _amor_? – disse no seu melhor tom antipático, enfatizando o amor para que Gina realmente se incomodasse.

- Você marcou de se encontrar comigo, não se lembra?

- Não, eu não me... – percebendo os sinais que Draco dava tão claramente, Harry percebeu que as intenções do loiro eram lhe tirar das garras da Weasley. – Oh, me desculpe meu amor, me esqueci. Tive meus pensamentos interrompidos.

Olhavam-se como namoradinhos do colegial, eram mesmo muito apaixonados um pelo outro.

- Devemos ir então. Até mais ver Gina! – Disse Harry com um lindo sorriso povoando seus lábios.

- Até! – disse ela ainda inconformada – "Se ele pensa que vou desistir dele assim tão facilmente, está muito enganado."

Rumaram juntos para o Grande Salão e se sentaram com Rony e Hermione.

- Bom dia! – disse Malfoy

- Bom dia! – responderam em uníssono, Ron e Mione.

O Grifinório estava espantado com a mudança de Rony com seu namorado, o amigo se mostrava cada vez mais condolente com a pessoa que Harry dizia amar. E Draco que também percebeu isso estava cada vez mais radiante, ter a aprovação dos amigos de sua paixão era de suma importância para sua felicidade com o grifinório.

Harry contou o que houve aos amigos, e o porque de seu atraso. Eles como já sabiam das histórias sobre Gina, ficaram preocupados sobre o que ela poderia ter feito. Mas Harry estava feliz ao lado de Draco. E este também demonstrava todo o seu carinho pelo moreno!

Depois de terminarem o Almoço foram descansar nos jardins do castelo. Antes do treino de Harry. E Harry como capitão do time tinha muitas coisas a fazer e a preparar, ainda bem que tinha marcado o treino para um horário comum ao que todo o time tinha vago. Só aí Harry e Draco tiveram um pouco de privacidade.

- Me conte o que aconteceu Harry!

- Mas eu já disse.

- Não você não disse. Só me contou o que aconteceu com vocês. Não me disse o que a Gina fez, o que ela falou. Conte-me Harry!

- É algo sem importância.

- Então me conte.

Depois de muita insistência de Draco, Harry acabou aceitando e contou cada detalhe da conversa com Gina.

- ... aí você chegou!

- Foi só isso Harry? – disse Draco.

- Foi, claro que foi! – disse num tom indignado.

- Eu sei! – Malfoy disse com um sorriso perigoso brotando nos lábios.

- Como assim, você sabe? – pronunciou o Grifinório espantado.

- Eu sei porque eu estava lá, por um lindo acidente do destino.

- Você estava lá? – perguntou mais espantado.

- Sim, eu estava! – confirmou com o sorriso alargando-se.

- E porque não fez nada? – Harry perguntava indignado.

- Eu queria ver o que você faria.

- Draco? – a árvore começou a balançar...

- Calma Harry! Eu apenas me dei a chance de ver como você é apaixonado por mim, e eu pude ver. Com o brilho dos seus olhos, o quanto tenho que me fazer merecedor do seu amor. Hoje você me mostrou o quanto sou feliz, primeiro por ter você, que amo tanto. E segundo por saber que você me ama na mesma intensidade. Você sabe o quanto eu te amo e o quanto seria difícil descobrir que você não me ama com a mesma vontade. O meu amor por você é eterno e tem o seu nome gravado em todos os pontos. Minha curiosidade em saber se você me amava como te amo foi maior do que o impulso de pular no pescoço daquela Weasel. Eu queria confirmar se tinha dado o meu coração à pessoa certa e você meu amor, só confirmou o que eu já sabia, e só me fez o homem mais feliz desse mundo.

- Draco? – uma lágrima tímida e solitária brotou na face de Harry, ele estava emocionado pelo discurso de seu namorado.

- Eu te amo Harry Potter!

- Eu também te amo Draco Malfoy!

N/A: Ah, como é lindo o amor...

Néh não?

Ahhh fala sério depois tem gente que fala que acha o amor brega...

Eu acredito nele... Gostaria de apresentar à vocês minha CONSIÊNCIA...

N/C: Oi gente, eu sou a consciência dessa pessoa estabanada chamada Alice. Ela me dá um trabalho... Se eu contasse vocês correriam, mas nada que seja tão desesperador quanto ficar um mês sem postar um capítulo das fics... Tão matando ela no Orkut, por demorar demais a postar um pedacinho de fic...

E por ela fazer.. haham "coitos interrompidos", no meio das histórias... Eu adorei essa observação que a Betta dela mandou...

Bom espero que estejam gostando e fiquem tranqüilos eu sempre puxo a orelha dela quando ela demora demais com um cap. Novo...

Bjinhos

T+ Fui...

N/A: To falando que ela é louca gente,... depois ninguém acredita....


	8. Singularidade

**Capítulo 8**

Harry ainda olhava para Draco, com um ímpeto sério de jogá-lo contra a árvore. E o fazer seu naquele momento deixando de lado todas as dúvidas e tudo o que ele pudesse se perguntar sobre o que e o por que de Draco ter feito o que fez. Draco, pelo que Harry pôde perceber, só estava apaixonado. Tudo bem que o ciúme que ele demonstrava publicamente também aumentou potencialmente, mas se o preço pela paixão e carinho do outro era o ciúme, ele jamais questionaria e jamais se oporia. Draco era o par perfeito de Harry e este se sentia tão apaixonado quanto jamais poderia pensar. Com Cho, Harry sentia um calor percorrendo o peito e fazendo seu estômago dar voltas e mais voltas para chegar à um ponto. Mas com Draco, a história era outra, ele o fazia tremer de frio ou se contorcer de calor, Draco o fazia flutuar sobre as nuvens ou cair em penitência perpétua com apenas um olhar. Draco tinha o poder de deixá-lo excitado e calmo ao mesmo tempo, tinha também o poder de fazê-lo se sentir feliz e triste com apenas uma palavra. Era como se seu mundo, suas crenças, suas vontades só tivessem um nome e um direcionamento, uma vontade e uma vocação. Tudo no corpo daquele grifinório era Draco Malfoy, da raiz dos seus cabelos rebeldes às unhas de seus lindos pés. Tudo em seu corpo, tudo em suas vontades e pensamentos, tudo era Malfoy.

- Draco, tenho que ir para um treino agora, e não posso ficar mais com você.

- Tudo bem Harry! Mas te encontro depois do treino?

- Sim, sem problemas te mando uma mensagem!

- Ok. Fico esperando!

- Tudo bem meu amor!

E Harry saiu para o dormitório da Grifinória, a fim de pegar sua Firebolt.

Nenhum dos batedores era como os bons e velhos Gêmeos Weasley. Mas ele acreditou que escolheu bem os dois novos pela seleção que fizera. Foi um treino cansativo, mas alegre ao mesmo tempo. Ron estava lá com sua Cleansweep Onze. E foi feliz da vida com ela que fez o primeiro treino como goleiro oficial do time da Grifinória. Harry era um dos únicos apanhadores que foi capitão durante toda a história de Hogwarts. Draco estava na arquibancada, prestando atenção a cada detalhe, cada movimento, até a uma "inocente" insinuação que Harry fizera à ele jogando seu cabelo para trás, não que seu cabelo tivesse 'cura', mas Draco acreditava na beleza dos fios rebeldes e fora isso que o enlouquecera.

Ele estava querendo cortar o cabelo há tempos, mas Draco insistia que seu cabelo ficava lindo quando grande. "Harry o seu tipo físico é de alguém que tem a possibilidade de ter o cabelo _enorme". _E Harry mesmo sem querer concordara. Confiava no gosto do Sonserino.

Quando o treino acabou Draco estava lá. Esperando por ele, por seu amor, esperando por Harry.

- Oi!

- Olá!

Foi presenteado com um beijo nos lábios. Draco já havia aprendido que procurar Harry com intuitos "pecaminosos" quando ele acabava de treinar era o que mais surtia efeito. Harry parecia muito mais fogoso do que em seus dias monótonos e normais. Harry era exigente com o time, e isso se refletia em sua relação com Draco, ele exigia cada vez mais de Draco quando estavam "sozinhos".

- Draco. O que acha de irmos à sala do terceiro andar?

- O que acha de irmos ao dormitório da Sonserina?

- Draco, você sabe que eu não posso entrar nas masmorras.

- Harry? Você tem a capa da invisibilidade... ainda?

Como que acendendo uma luz nos pensamentos de Harry, Draco o lembrou de seu bem mais precioso.

- Vamos Harry. Eu não tenho mais aulas hoje, e você também não!

- É Draco, mas não podemos ficar o dia todo no seu quarto.

- E porque não?

- Em primeiro lugar, eu não posso entrar no salão comunal da Sonserina...

- Problema resolvido pela sua capa.

- Ron e Mione desconfiarão...

- Eles também precisam de privacidade Harry.

- Bom, tenho que estudar...

- Ah! Não, essa não, você é tão estudioso quanto eu Harry, não me venha com essa.

- Está bem Draco, então vamos ao dormitório da Grifinória.

- Há. Eu não posso ir, assim como você não pode ir ao da Sonserina.

- Então como faremos?

- Ah! Eu vou para a sala de Interpretação de Sonhos, e te espero lá.

- Entendi, eu pego a Capa no meu dormitório e te encontro lá... em 15 minutos.

- Ok! Te espero lá.

- Fechado.

E saíram, rumando para a grande escada de mármore. Harry porém continuou subindo enquanto Draco ficou no 3º andar.

Harry encontrou uma dificuldade imensa para sair do seu dormitório, além de estar um pouco cansado por causa do treino. Além disso, como previra Rony e Hermione queriam saber cada detalhe sobre aonde ia e com quem ia. Mas foi só citar o nome de Draco e a palavra quarto na mesma frase, que foi liberado sem mais perguntas.

Porém, ao passar pelo salão comunal da Grifinória, Gina parecia o estar esperando.

- Harry preciso falar com você.

"Sinceramente não estendo essa garota, como ela é persistente."

- Gina, não posso falar com você agora. Desculpe-me.

Saiu correndo antes que ela pudesse detê-lo, não queria se atrasar para o encontro com Draco.

Quando deu por si estava correndo também pelos corredores. Foi parado pelo monitor da Lufa-lufa, que por estar de bom humor o deixou ir sem perguntas, apenas com o aviso de que não deveria correr pelos corredores da escola. Mas se o nome era corredor. Pela lógica ele deveria correr! Chegou a sala e foi recebido com um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

Não se demoraram mais de 5 minutos na Sala e se dirigiram para as masmorras, desde que começara a namorar Draco tinha ido até lá apenas duas vezes. Isso tirando a vez do segundo ano. Fato que ele omitiu do loiro, afinal de contas, omitir não é mentir.

Estavam subindo pelas escadas e tiveram de ter muito cuidado para não serem pegos, pois cismavam às vezes de dar as mãos e para quem visse Draco com a mão dada ao léu, poderia parecer que o Sonserino finalmente estava ficando ruim da cabeça.

Entraram sem menores problemas, na realidade, problema mesmo foi passar por Pansy que Harry teve de ter uma força de vontade tremenda para não esfolar viva, não jogar uma maldição imperdoável ou a azarar. Ela ficou se pendurando no pescoço de Draco. E ele se esquivando sem mostrar nenhum gosto no toque dela.

- Pansy, se você puder me dar licença, eu adoraria ir ao meu dormitório.

- Eu vou com você Draquinho.

- Em primeiro lugar, quem foi que lhe permitiu me chamar de "Draquinho".

- Ah, Draquinho, você já se esqueceu?

Ele ignorando a observação feita por ela continuou.

- Em segundo, eu quero ir _sozinho_. Agora me deixe passar.

Saiu sem dizer mais nada, sendo seguido de perto por um grifinório muito afoito e feliz. Quando fechou e selou com um feitiço a porta do quarto, Harry finalmente se fez presente, deixando que a capa de invisibilidade escorregasse por seu corpo.

- Quer dizer que você quer ficar sozinho _Draquinho?_

- Se eu quisesse ficar sozinho, eu não teria pedido que viesse comigo.

- Viu? Depois você diz que eu não tenho razão em ter um ciúme tremendo daquela vagabunda.

- Calma meu amor!

- E não me chama de "meu amor"!

Harry se jogou pesadamente na cama. E Draco fechou todas as cortinas, para criar um clima de penumbra no aposento.

- Draco, você tem muita sorte por ter um quarto só para você. – o grifinório quebrou o clima pesado fazendo essa observação mais neutra.

- Isso é fruto das doações que saem dos cofres Malfoy direto para os cofres da escola. – disse sarcástico.

- Mas mesmo assim, é muita sorte. – ratificou o que havia dito anteriormente.

Draco já havia fechado todas as cortinas, e estava agora sentado em uma poltrona.

Harry pediu para usar o banheiro, enquanto isso Draco se despia de suas pesadas vestes bruxas e vestia apenas uma leve túnica para que o calor imenso que sentia pudesse se esvair de seu corpo perfeito. Harry mal conseguiu conter a euforia ao ver o tamanho do lavabo do quarto de Draco.

"Merlin, acho que nunca vou me acostumar com o fato de Draco ter uma banheira".

Harry, mesmo depois de duas visitas ao quarto do namorado, ainda não havia se acostumado àquele banheiro enorme. Só havia visto uma banheira em Hogwarts, no banheiro dos monitores. Não que saísse pela escola procurado banheiras, mas a de Draco era incrível. Bem mais simples que a dos monitores chefes, mas mesmo assim era uma banheira.

Harry colocou a cabeça para fora do banheiro e pediu:

- Draco, posso tomar um banho na sua banheira?

- Sim, Harry claro. Quer que eu a aromatize para você? – Draco o olhava divertido.

- O que você tem aí? – perguntou.

- Bom deixe-me ver: erva doce, priprioca, lavanda, cheiro verde. Todas misturas brasileiras, eu particularmente adoro. Qual você prefere? – perguntou ao moreno.

- Não sei, que tal... Priprioca? – era a favorita do casal, principalmente quando estavam juntos.

- Boa escolha, vem direto da Floresta Amazônica no Brasil, mamãe encomendou para mim, de uma bruxa que sempre vai àquele país.

- Então eu quero essa mesma.

Draco colocou a mistura e os sais de banho de priprioca para que Harry relaxasse um pouco, e mesmo sem ser convidado, entrou na banheira junto com o namorado. Agora sem roupas os dois desfrutavam de um gostoso banho. Pediu para que Harry sentasse à sua frente. Mas Harry como não poderia deixar de ser, pegou Draco no colo e começou à acariciá-lo fazendo uma doce massagem em seu pescoço para que relaxasse, começou com movimentos circulares, e foi descendo para o tórax do loiro. Fazendo círculos em volta de seu mamilo. Draco estava começando a se excitar e sentia a ereção recém pronunciada de seu namorado, brotando e o atingindo nas costas. Estavam começando um jogo gostoso.

Draco começou a masturbar Harry bem levemente com carinho e atenção, sentia em si as necessidades do outro e as respeitava muito. Harry já gemia de prazer e Draco só o fez aumentar quando começou a beijar avidamente o grifinório, enquanto o segurava com precisão e vontade. Os corpos se tocando, a água quente entre eles e a priprioca entorpecendo seus sentidos. Nem nas fantasias de Draco era tão prazeroso ter Harry por perto.

Harry começou a se movimentar contra a mão e o corpo de Draco. Queria sentir o Sonserino, tocando-o e amando-o sempre. Draco entendeu os claros recados mudos e começou a traçar um caminho que descia pelo pescoço dele e se estendia até seus mamilos enrijecidos pelo desejo. Harry estava se excitando muito, e muito rápido.

Não se agüentando de paixão e ardência, Harry puxou Draco pelos cabelos, e o fez arquear de encontro à água quente. A banheira tinha alguma magia que não permitia que a água esfriasse, a mantendo sempre quente para que os banhistas não precisassem sair rápido lá de dentro. Para se relaxar mesmo e curtir um pouco a calmaria que era transmitida pela essência diluída. Agora os namorados estavam aproveitando desse momento íntimo.

Harry puxou Draco para mais perto e roçou sua ereção nele. Fazendo a luxúria brilhar nos olhos do loiro. Draco pegou Harry com mais precisão, e o fez gemer alto. Enquanto estavam nesse jogo de sedução os olhos de ambos ficavam cada vez mais mergulhados no desejo, já visível em seus corpos. Harry fez Draco se virar de costas para ele e o preparou primeiro com um dedo, depois com dois.

Enquanto isso Draco pegava com mais vontade o membro de Harry. Sentindo a urgência do outro, o penetrou com três dedos. Draco não agüentaria muito tempo mais aquele jogo de Harry. Ele estava ficando com mais desejo do que poderia controlar.

Mas Harry contra todas as expectativas do loiro, ao invés de penetrá-lo de uma vez, começou a beijá-lo calmamente, como se tivessem acabado de entrar na água.

- O... que ... O que você está fazendo?

- Te beijando... Só para não perder a oportunidade.

- Harry, não brinque comigo.

- Mas eu não estou brincando, eu só quero prolongar mais esse momento... – Draco, entrou na dança, e começou a beijar Harry calmamente, mas ao mesmo tempo o apertava com fúria entre os dedos – Ahhhh!!

- Se você quer assim, eu vou fazer esse momento durar para sempre. – calmamente Draco soltou Harry e o beijou com a mesma calma do outro.

Ao ouvir essas palavras sussurradas perigosamente perto de seu ouvido ele quase se arrependeu de ter feito o que fez. Mas Draco era o amor de sua vida, o homem mais bonito que ele conhecia. Ele não poderia deixá-lo na "mão". Acalmou-se e começaram outro jogo.

Mas agora Draco comandava as coisas.

E se dependesse dele, agora que Harry havia esfriado as coisas, elas realmente iriam bem devagar.

Ele começou como que seduzindo o outro ao entrar no seu jogo de corpo e alma. Ele virou Harry de costas para si e o fez ficar entre suas pernas, começou a massagear as costas dele com bastante carinho, cuidado e atenção.

Harry precisava relaxar, se não ele acabaria tendo um ataque cardíaco de tanto que estava tenso. Draco precisava fazê-lo esquecer seus problemas, a guerra, Quadribol, Voldemort, Weasley, Grifinória. Ele precisava ter Harry só para ele naquele momento. Para que ele pudesse usufruir por completo daquele Grifinório maravilhoso que se encontrava jogado aos seus pés.

Harry relaxou com uma meia hora de massagem das mãos de Draco. Mas mesmo assim ele não "desligou" completamente do mundo em volta daquele banheiro.

Mas cumpriu completamente seus "deveres" de namorado com o loiro.

Depois de relaxar na banheira por alguns minutos, Draco entregou a Harry uma toalha e o "emprestou" uma túnica, que na realidade era mais de Harry. Num lindo tom de vermelho vivo, intenso e profundo.

Draco o fez deitar na cama e o deleitou com uma massagem na base do pescoço, o que o fez cair na terra dos sonhos profundamente.

Harry dormiu como um anjo na cama de Draco. Com ele o observando como uma ave de rapina. O devorando com os olhos, mas incapaz de perturbar seu sono, fosse pelo motivo que fosse.

Draco estava... Maravilhado.

Finite Incantatem!


	9. O amor que eu dei não foi o mesmo que eu

Capítulo 9 – O amor que eu dei não foi o mesmo que eu vi acabar!

Harry acordou naquele mesmo dia, e acordou Draco com um magnífico beijo nos lábios. Vestiram-se apropriadamente e desceram para jantar no Salão comunal, o que surpreendeu a Ron e Mione.

Eles não estavam acostumados à ver Harry descer para jantar quando sumia com Draco...

Geralmente isso era raro. Eles se guiaram para a mesa da Grifinória e jantaram tranquilamente.

HPDM

Draco desceu para o Grande Salão, para variar tudo tranqüilo como se a escola estivesse deserta, nada de anormal acontecia, à não ser uma irritante Weasley nojenta que estava na mesa da Grifinória com a cara enfiada em um livro, naquele momento mais que nunca ela lembrou a Draco, o quanto ela se parecia com Granger. Não que ele se importasse, mas eram realmente muito parecidas.

Draco sentou-se na mesa da Sonserina como normalmente fazia e tamborilou um garfo entre os dedos esguios, fazendo sua melhor cara de tédio. Nada como uma noite bem aproveitada para fazer seu ânimo e bom humor transparecerem para todos. Menos a Weasley, claro.

Pansy chegou sorrateiramente ao lado de Draco e o deu um susto inesquecível.

-Draco, como você anda distraído... – ela conseguiu dizer após rir por mais ou menos 5 minutos, e gargalhava tanto que saíam lágrimas e mais lágrimas de seus olhos.

-Vá pro inferno sua víbora nojenta. – Draco vociferava sempre que podia.

Pansy se fez de ofendida e não mais conversou com Draco durante o resto do café da manhã, nada que impedisse que ela visse claramente os olhares desejosos dele para Harry, que na mesa da Grifinória conversava animadamente com o Weasley e a Granger.

-Draquinho, porque você não desiste desse imbecil do Potter e volta ao normal? Seria tão bom se pudéssemos fazer o que fazíamos antes, azarar primeiro-anistas e mal dizer a todos os grifinórios.

-Porque você simplesmente não me esquece?

-Porque você não volta ao normal?

-Porque, para o seu eterno pesar, você não é o Potter, e apenas ele me satisfaz.

-Tudo bem, você é quem sabe...

-Isso foi uma ameaça? – Draco disse estreitando perigosamente os olhos. Fazendo assim com que Pansy sentisse calafrios.

Neste momento, Crabe, Goylle, Zabini e Nott chegaram e interromperam o que poderia ser a morte de Pansy. Para o deleite de Draco, o alívio foi mais que claro nos olhos dela.

-Me retiro! – Draco disse simplesmente.

Nenhum deles entendeu nada. Mas continuaram normalmente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Aquela era uma situação da qual Draco com certeza tiraria vantagem, posteriormente claro.

Draco sentou-se mais afastado dos 'amigos', fazendo com que Harry o olhasse confuso do outro lado do Grande Salão. Gerou alguns murmurinhos entre os alunos, mas nada que jamais superasse a ovação geral de quando Harry e Draco foram vistos juntos pela primeira vez. Aquilo sim havia sido um grande espanto para todos.

Na calmaria do Salão, Harry se levanta, dirige para o lado de Gina e a beija apaixonadamente. Mais espantoso que isso, foi apenas ver o quanto os olhos de Harry estavam vazios e os de Draco faiscando algo que ele sabia que existia, mas que estava com medo de deixar sair... 'tudo por Potter!'

Todos no Salão, sem exceção até mesmo entre professores, olhavam de Draco para Harry e vice-versa. Não era como se Draco fosse deixar seu namorado ficar agarrando a Weasley e não é como se Harry fosse faze-lo. Mas para o arregalar de olhos de todos, aquela situação estava mais que acontecendo... Estava tomando conta do frisson do Grande Salão.

Draco se retirou do recinto com a polidez dos Malfoy. Foi chorar sozinho na Sala Precisa. Para que ninguém fosse capaz de ouvir seus lamentos, para que ninguém o visse chorando pelo idiota do Potter.

Afinal de contas, não havia sido ali que as coisas tinham começado?

Todas as suas dores e alentos, tudo naquelas paredes de pedra que jamais o deixaria esquecer que ele é que era o infernizado por ter deixado sua vida semi-perfeita para amar Potter.

"Céus, como fui infantil. No fundo eu sempre soube que ele acabaria ficando com a inútil. E eu ainda me deixei iludir pelas doces palavras, pelos carinhos... Pelos toques! Como fui infantil!"

Draco jamais perdoaria sua falha. Sendo quem era, ele sempre deveria ter sabido que nunca daria certo entre ele e Potter, estava mais que claro que eles não combinavam, mas então como as noites ao lado daquele maldito poderiam ter sido tão perfeitas e maravilhosas? Como ele poderia ter a boca mais doce que Draco jamais experimentara? Como ele poderia ser a pessoa que Draco mais queria ao lado?

-Porque Draquinho, ele não te merece...

Draco virou-se como um animal feroz para a porta. Aquele lugar deveria não aceitar qualquer um, e para Draco, naquele momento, Pansy era a única pessoa que ele desejava não ver.

-O que quer? Dizer-me que sempre esteve certa? Dizer-me que não valia a pena? Ou não... Que ele está sobre a Maldição Imperius? Por favor Pansy, deixe-me em paz, pelo menos na minha dor!

-Eu poderia dizer tudo isso, mas você está cansado de ouvir. Eu apenas vim para poder oferecer meu apoio. Se é que você não se importa.

-Apoio? Você? Qual é... Você é a única pessoa que eu não quero ver nem morta e pintada de ouro. O que te faz acreditar que eu poderia querer seu apoio?

-Porque eu sei o que houve!

Os olhos de Draco se iluminaram e ele parecia perdido nos próprios pensamentos, balanceando entre ouvir o que ela tinha a dizer, ou não mais escuta-la e manda-la ao inferno. Além de querer uma resposta do cabeça-rachada, ela havia agitado fortemente com sua curiosidade. E Draco curioso, dependendo da situação, poderia ser mais perigoso que um Draco raivoso.

-Então porque você não faz a gentileza de me contar?

-Melhor! Eu vou te mostrar...

Pansy tirou uma espécie de areia de um de seus bolsos e pronunciou algum encantamento, jogando a areia no ar, Draco viu brotar do nada, algumas imagens que no início não eram nada coesivas, mas que com o passar dos flashes faziam algum sentido.

~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~

-Agora utilizaremos os vasos com Terra Preta do Basco, e aproveitaremos para transplantar esses lindos Maslowineos. Alguém pode me dizer as propriedades destas plantas maravilhosas?

Era uma aula da professora Sprout?

"O que essa aula tem à ver com Harry e eu?"

"Espere e verá, apenas espere Draco!"

-As Maslowineas, professora são plantas capazes de fazer o moral que toma seu suco desejar o indesejado por ele. Cria ilusões, e dependendo de quem a tiver dado à vítima, a pessoa fica meio consciente, mas faz coisas que nunca faria no seu estado normal, como agredir um grande amigo, ou declarar amor ao eterno inimigo.

Passou-se toda a aula e Draco sentiu-se como tendo um gigantesco Deja-vú. Não era normal você se ver, ainda mais quando não é num sonho gerado por você mesmo. Mas de certa forma, aquilo fazia algum sentido agora, alguém havia ministrado suco desta planta para Harry, por isso ele estava agindo estranhamente.

-Mas atenção, se o suco for dado de uma forma maldosa apenas para causar desordem no coração da pessoa que toma, o efeito pode não ser o desejado... Já aconteceram coisas absurdas com pessoas que tentaram usar as maravilhosas propriedades da Maslowinea de forma cruel, então muito cuidado caso estejam pensando em utilizá-la, as conseqüências podem ser terríveis...

A voz da professora Sprout foi morrendo da mesma forma que as imagens foram sumindo.

~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~

O coração de Draco estava na garganta, sua voz não saía... Quem?

-Não pode imaginar quem ficou correndo atrás do Harry durante esse tempo todo? Por favor, Draco, você costumava ser muito mais sagaz, namorar Potter fundiu com a sua mente?

-Não... Eu apenas não consigo entender por que.

-Simples Dragão. Se não posso ter o que quero, eu roubo. Fui chamada para participar dessa tramóia, mas meu coração não permitiu, quando me vi completamente apaixonada, não tive muita opção à não ser concordar, mas a obsessão estava chegando aos pés da loucura. Quando eu disse que não mais ajudaria, ela quase me matou com a maldição imperdoável. Eu deveria ter dito antes, mas não podia.

-Porque está me contando?

-Porque apenas Potter poderia te deixar feliz, e o objeto da minha felicidade está com ele neste momento.

-Você?

-Sim Draco, estou apaixonada. Não vejo nenhum bicho que sete cabeças nisso.

-Nem eu, mas é apenas inacreditável.

-O que? Que eu seja capaz de amar?

-Não, que você amando consiga fazer mal à um coração apaixonado...

Pansy ficou à Sala Precisa, e, Draco saiu em disparada para o Grande Salão, não encontrando Potter, perguntou à todos onde ele estava, só obteve divagações...

Mandou o feitiço de mensagem, mas Harry não respondeu. Talvez a poção fosse sem volta. Correu para o Quadro da Mulher Gorda, ela não o queria deixar passar. Chorou, implorou e nada. Perguntou se Potter estava lá, e com quem ele havia entrado. Ela lhe responde que sim, Potter estava lá, tinha entrado com os Weasley e a Granger. Mas que estava prestes a cometer suicídio, porque estava chorando mais que um hipogrifo recém-nascido.

Draco sentou-se do lado do quadro e esperou, ou que alguém abrisse o quadro, ou que alguém chegasse para entrar.

Pensando em cada sorriso, cada lágrima, lamúria ou mesmo em cada pensamento que Harry deixava sair daqueles lábios desejáveis. Eles eram um, e apenas continuando a ser um poderiam passar pela enorme ponte da vida. Ele queria os sorrisos de Potter de volta. Ele queria que Potter lhe chamasse de Sonserino com aquele tom sarcástico que apenas ele conseguia. Diávolos Locos! Queria Harry...

Ele apenas não sabia como fazer. Se Potter parecia prestes a cometer suicídio... Como ele faria para ajudar se não conseguia nem ao menos entrar?

'Harry... EU te amo tanto!'

Mandou outra mensagem, novamente como se fosse a primeira, mas tinha um toque... Diferente!

"Harry, se você não me ama mais, não posso fazer mais nada nessa minha vida, à não ser dar fim à mesma. Estou esperando por ti, do lado de fora do quadro da mulher gorda. Se você não sair de dentro do Salão Comunal, me atirarei de cima das escadas e de Draco Malfoy, restarão apenas os pedaços quando eu me espatifar no chão. Estou te esperando, você tem 5 minutos para aparecer, ou então... Apenas saiba que eu te amo com todo o meu coração.

**Seu Dragão**"

Não deu mais de 2 minutos e lá estava Draco, sob o para-peito do corredor, andando de um lado para o outro, com a varinha em punho, ameaçando se jogar. E como Harry havia passado velozmente pelo Salão, todos os Grifinórios pareciam mais que interessados em saber o que estava acontecendo.

-Draco, desce daí!

-Não Harry, você não me quer mais, a Weasley ganhou seu coração... Eu que não quero mais saber de você!

-Draco, eu te amo!

-Mentira, você fica dizendo que me ama, apenas para que eu desça daqui e você volte a ficar com essa Weasley... Eu deveria saber, desde o dia em que ela conseguiu a transferência para nossa turma de DCAT, você nunca mais foi o mesmo. Agora tudo é ela... Eu a odeio!

-Draco, por Merlin, desce daí! Eu estou com medo!

-Medo de que? Que ela fique com raiva de você por você querer esperar sete dias para assumir o namoro de vocês?

-Não Draco... Eu não estou forte.

-Forte? Então a força faria você me abandonar?

-É que...

-Confessa Harry, você sempre quis isso, apenas não conseguia admitir.

-Draco! Eu te amo! Não estou forte, porque te perder seria como perder a mim mesmo. Eu não suportaria ficar sem você! E se isso chegasse a acontecer, eu com toda a certeza, teria mais de um motivo para desejar a minha própria morte, porque seria estrelas pior do que eu morrer apenas, seria como se meu corpo fosse esmagado por trasgos, como se o ar se condensasse antes de entrar no meu corpo, ou se água não existisse. Seria como se eu fosse voltar a viver minha vida apenas com os Dursley. Ou como se eu não tivesse mais vida! Draco, eu te amo! Não faça isso com você e não faça isso comigo. Mas maior que isso, não faça conosco, eu te amo tanto que até dói. Te amo desde o primeiro momento em que eu te vi. E não suportaria te perder.

Todos ficaram atônitos. Era como se tensão não tivesse mais lugar que espanto para todos ali. Harry normalmente era o mais tímido do relacionamento dos dois. Era o caladinho, que não tocava no assunto perto de ninguém que não fosse os próprios amigos e Draco. Mas aquela explosão de sentimentos de repente, tinha feito com que todos acordassem para o amor dos dois.

Quando Harry terminou, Draco entendeu que conseguiu o que queria. Ele finalmente tinha acordado do encanto, a poção parecia ter perdido o efeito, Draco sorria e via-se que estava se preparando para descer.

Para desespero de todos, um feitiço atingiu Draco em cheio no peito e ele foi jogado, caindo, inerte rumando o chão da entrada do castelo. Naquele momento, Harry tomou uma decisão que alteraria sua vida para sempre, como se ele fosse viver sem Draco... Ele pulou! Não apenas pelo loiro, mas, se ele não viveria sem o mesmo, findaria com seu amor sua existência, e, não seria mais atormentado por nada nem ninguém. Caindo, seu corpo alcançou o do sonserino, e, o agarrou junto. Forte,

Harry pulou atrás...

Momentos de tensão antes que um wingardio leviousa fosse pronunciado e que os dois flutuassem pelo ar como duas pluminhas. Harry fortemente agarrado à Draco, e este ainda inconsciente. Os professores Snape, Dumbledore, McGonagall e Flitchwitch olhavam os dois adolescentes como se perguntando o que havia acontecido, quando mais gritos foram ouvidos.

-Eu te amo, volta pra mim, ele não vale a pena.

Gina Weasley era facilmente segura por Ron e Dino. Ela parecia prestes a pular atrás de Harry e Draco.

Com Draco ainda inconsciente, Harry teve muitas explicações para dar. Mas tudo foi confirmado, pelas inúmeras testemunhas que estavam no local. Apenas Gina teimava em dizer que Draco havia enfeitiçado Harry.

Quando Draco finalmente acordou, descobriu tudo o que acontecera quando ele estivera inconsciente. E com espanto recebera a notícia de que Gina estava muito doente mentalmente, mas que já havia recuperado boa parte da consciência devido à grandes e atenciosos cuidados por parte da senhorita Pansy. Mas mais espantado ficou, ao descobrir que Harry estava cada vez mais apaixonado e que dizia a toda e qualquer pessoa que quisesse (ou ainda agüentasse) ouvir o quanto ele era apaixonado por Draco...

-Parece que a Weasley não mais fará com que briguemos...

-Ah! Não diga isso.

-Se for pra você continuar dizendo que me ama, eu farei com que todos discordem de nosso namoro.

-Que seja feita a vontade do meu Dragão!

-Harry?

-Sim?

-E SE nós começássemos de novo?

-Draco, o nosso começo é todos os dias!

**Oooohhh that´s right**

**Let´s take a breath jump over the side**

**Oooohhhh that´s right**

**How can you know it when you don´t even try?**

**Oooohhh that´s right**

Fim...

N/A: Pessoas maravilhosas, What If? Finalmente chegou ao fim. Depois de lágrimas (minhas em grande maioria), risadas incessantes, e, vários sentimentos bons e negativos à respeito do meu julgamento sobre o que eu escrevo, mais uma fic terminada. Bem... Ela tem o Epílogo, e, eu postarei agorinha mesmo. Amo quem deixa reviews, e, quem não deixa também, porque leitores sempre são ótimos! o/


	10. Epílogo

**Epílogo**

Nunca nevara tanto quanto naquele inverno. Apesar do feliz clima de Natal, nunca negariam que estavam sentindo frio, ainda mais depois dos sentimentos trocados naquele quarto.

-Draco. Levante-se!

-Não quero me levantar, porque sempre temos que sair da cama?

-Porque tem metade de um mundo bruxo querendo ver o mais novo e significante herdeiro dos Malfoy.

-Posso dizer que estou com dor de cabeça?

-Isso nunca funcionaria com eles como funciona comigo.

-Eu nunca usei esse truque com você!

Um sorriso despercebido passou pelos lábios de Draco, quando Harry o encarou com um olhar sério de incredulidade!

-Ok, estou me levantando.

Passados 5 minutos, Draco ainda estava na cama e um curioso Harry Potter totalmente vestido saia do banheiro onde escovava seus dentes.

-Draco?

-Sim!

-Porque você não me deixou ligar as luzes e não quer sair de onde está?

-Estou com sono!

-E ontem? Porque não quis que eu te visse nu e não me deixou tocar seu peito?

Draco estava ficando sem respostas para as perguntas, Harry nunca fora tão curioso.

-Responda Draco.

-É... Não deixei que me visse porque estava com vergonha... E, meu peito está doendo.

-Depois desse tempo todo namorando, não acredito que ainda tenha vergonha de mim. E o que você fez para que seu peito doa? Tem 3 dias Draco, que eu não posso te ver sem suas roupas, você sempre está apagando as luzes e que você não deixa que toque o seu peito, está repelindo meu toque?

-Harry, à quanto tempo estamos namorando?

-Fazem, uns 10 meses. Mais ou menos. Quer saber de quando realmente começamos, no carnaval ou de quando voltamos após a Gi...

A expressão impagável de asco e desprezo de Draco estava em seu lugar toda vez que alguém fazia referência à Gina.

-Ok! Tudo bem! 10 meses. Do início?

-Sim, acho que sim, porque?

-Eu estava guardando para te mostrar no Natal, mas como você não pode esperar por mais algumas horas...

Draco levantou-se calmamente, desnudando seu corpo das cobertas. Primeiramente, estava de costas, mas virou-se calma e pausadamente. Nem é preciso dizer a expressão de Harry. Era indecifrável, era Amor!

-Draco, você?

-Sim, eu fiz.

-Uma tatuagem?

-Sim!

-Mas você odeia leões!

-Mas eu amo você!

Um leão ilustrava o peito esquerdo de Draco, com as iniciais dos dois guardadas sob as patas.

-Nada mais, nunca mais, fará mal ao nosso amor!

Harry estava chorando, aprendera com Draco a chorar surdamente...

-Não chore. Eu ainda tenho outra surpresa.

Agarrando o moreno pela mão esquerda, o beijou levemente na face e nos lábios, andou calmamente pelo aposento e levando Harry até uma parte mais isolada do quarto, conjurou uma tela coberta por um fino lençol. A tela tinha mais ou menos a altura dos dois e era da largura de uma das mesas de Hogwarts.

-Este é o meu real presente.

Descobrindo a tela lentamente, Harry lembrou-se do dia em que havia sido pintada, só não sabia que eles estavam sendo observados.

-Draco, isso é! Naquele dia e que estávamos no Jardim... No dia em que eu pedi que me dissesse por que havia mentido. E você me disse que não havia mentido.

-É, exatamente. Bom Harry, eu não lhe contei a verdade na época, mas conto hoje.

-Trate de começar.

Algumas prateleiras começaram a trepidar levemente, ele estava descontrolando-se novamente! Como já não acontecia a um bom tempo.

-Na noite anterior àquela em que o quadro foi pintado. Como você suspeitou, eu não estava indo dormir. Tinha uma coisa importante para fazer e apenas uma pessoa poderia me ajudar, por isso eu tive que ir ver Hagrid. Eu havia pedido a ele um favor, ele havia me prometido a resposta para aquele dia. Não tive opção à não ser despistar você para que eu pudesse passar a noite sozinho, assim poderia ir vê-lo.

-Draco, porque não me contou que estava indo ver o Hagrid?

-Porque você não ia ter surpresa hoje se tivesse contado. E porque com certeza quereria ir comigo, e, não poderíamos conversar corretamente e porque você com certeza me mandaria sem volta para a enfermaria. Posso terminar?

Ao ver Harry assentir com a cabeça e as prateleiras se aquietarem novamente. Draco continuou.

-Bom, ele conhecia um tatuador que era especialista em tatuagens bruxas, tatuagens com significados maiores que o simples desenho. E eu conhecia um pintor de quadros fantástico, que fez inclusive uns quadros de algumas celebridades bruxas fabulosas, como um do próprio amante de trouxas. Eu queria que o meu pintor entrasse na escola para nos pegar distraídos e queria que o tatuador dele fizesse esta arte.

Disse apontando para o peito que mesmo um pouco inflamado, continuava tão alvo como sempre fora.

-Então combinamos. Ele nos pegaria nos Jardins no outro dia, e o tatuador faria próximo do Natal, para que eu pudesse deixar você ver-me sem problemas e sem desconfiar, procurei fazer com que você não notasse a minha mudança, mas eu nunca contaria com o fato de que o amor da minha vida é tão minuciosamente observador. É isso!

Harry agora chorava ainda mais, mas com o brilho de entendimento povoando o verde que Draco tanto amava.

-Harry, por favor... Posso me vestir? Estou começando a ficar com frio.

Ao virar-se de costas, teve braços fortes o agarrando pela cintura, como sempre faziam. Aquela posição para ambos já era mais que normal. Draco sendo fortemente agarrado por algo que era mais que os braços, mais que os dedos. Ele naquele momento era agarrado pelos sentimentos, pelo coração do moreno.

Harry beijou-lhe ternamente o pescoço, sendo correspondido por um roçar de peles, desceu beijando o ombro esquerdo alvo, depois tocou-o na face com a mão direita, fazendo com que se arrepiasse ao toque dos dedos frios. O fez virar-se e encara-lo nos olhos, levantando seu rosto com uma mão apoiada no queixo.

-Meu Dragão, eu te amo tanto que não tenho palavras mais para descrever. O que sinto é como o cortar da alma, um último pulsar de um coração, o verdadeiro soar da manhã, ou a força da torrente de uma cachoeira. Você meu Dragão, é responsável pelo meu atual e futuro viver, e é a razão das minhas noites perfeitas, dos meus dias ensolarados e pela felicidade que sinto dentro do meu ser.

Beijou-o ternamente nos lábios e agarrou-o com mais força. O queria seu agora. Levantou Draco e colocou-o no colo, carregando-o como um bebê. Deitou-o na cama, e ia deitando-se também.

-Harry os nossos convidados.

-É verdade, quase me esqueci.

Draco estava começando a achar que Harry ia exigir pela milésima vez que fosse se vestir. Mas ele apenas esticou o braço e pegou sua varinha, fazendo com que Draco o observasse. Lançou um forte feitiço de imperturbabilidade na porta e olhou para Draco que ainda espantado continuava a observar suas ações.

-Agora não temos com o que nos preocupar.

Tirando desajeitada mente a gravata e abrindo os primeiros botões da camisa, deitou-se na cama com Draco.

**(Término Oficial...)**

Virou-o de lado, olhando diretamente em seus olhos, ternamente tocou-lhe o peito sobre a tatuagem, Draco retraiu-se, mas não fugiu ao toque, ele jamais fugiria novamente, não havia mais motivos para fugir do amor de sua vida. Beijou o local ainda vermelho pela agressão.

-Nunca mais se machuque por mim, me prometa.

-Não posso...

Sorriso mútuo e sincero povoou os lábios de ambos. Harry tocou o último fio de cabelo de Draco até a base de seus pés lhe fazendo cócegas. Seus olhos mostraram naqueles segundos, mais paixão que olhos de muitas pessoas mostraram durante a vida inteira. Aquilo era amor.

Draco via a paixão arder os olhos de Harry. Ele queria-o tanto, que doída dentro de si. Nada que o próprio loiro não pudesse oferecer à seu eterno amor. O que o extasiava, era a possibilidade de deixar louco o moreno entre as suas pernas. Sugando os mamilos de Draco com vontade, arrancou dele suspiros inteligíveis, e, algumas exclamações de prazer, e, tesão, que afloravam para o deleite de Harry. Ele o desejava, queria e, almejava que fosse uma noite única para eles. O primeiro natal feliz de sua vida. O primeiro natal em que estaria com alguém que desejava seu para a eternidade. Fechou os olhos, envolvendo a ereção de Draco entre suas mãos. E, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem, conseguiu deixar o loiro ainda mais rijo e desejoso. Colocando-se entre suas pernas, e, tocando com docilidade a entrada do sonserino, Harry pousou um beijo cálido em seus lábios, antes de começar a penetra-lo com volúpia. Seus corpos se chocando, e, as unhas de Draco rasgando a pele da costa de Harry, e, alguns gemidos e exclamações de prazer, desejo, tesão, e, depois da entrega total de seus corpos ao prazer, e, ápice total do amor, derramaram-se juntos. Harry como sempre, dentro de Draco, e, este, entre ambos...

-Harry?

Draco soluçou, após o êxtase abandonar os corpos inertes pelo prazer, e, foi correspondido apenas por um enlaçar de cintura, que feito por Harry, deixou-o mais feliz.

-Tenho uma surpresa para ti.

-Diga, meu amor!

-Estamos grávidos.

A expressão impagável de Harry, com olhos esbugalhados e a chama que se acendeu atrás das íris verdes, foi algo que valeu a pena, uma linda cena para se ver. E Draco, estava no camarote desse espetáculo. Como estaria para sempre!


End file.
